Zaoldyeck's Lily
by Shikaori Tooya
Summary: Killua Zaoldyeck, umur 19 tahun akhirnya menemukan apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Semuanya berawal dari alun-alun kota York Shin di sore itu. Ia datang tepat disaat Killu membutuhkannya dan hilang disaat Killua ingin hidup bersamanya.
1. Ch 1 : Found You

Halo semuanya ^^

Buat yang udah klik, thank you banget karena udah mau nyempetin buat baca.. :")  
berhubung ini fic pertama, maaf banget kalau tata bahasa gak karuan, kalimat ancur berantakan, banyak typo, alur cerita kepanjangan, gaje, gak rame, boring, dsb

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter bukan punya saya, Ouran High School juga bukan punya saya, bahkan bayangan karakter Hiju pun bukan punya saya (- -")

Soal Cerita :

Ide bikin fic ini nongol ketika saya dengerin lagu CN Blue yang judulnya Lady, entah mengapa :V

Buat karakter, disini ada karakter Hiju yang sebenarnya bisa siapa saja, lho :D reader bisa membayangkan dia seperti artis favorit, kecengan, tokoh anime favorit, atau siapapun yang berhak, deh. Bahkan kalau mau, bisa bayangin dirinya sendiri jadi Hiju, hehe.. *kalau mau itu juga  
Dari author sendiri, author menggambarkan Hiju seperti tokoh Kunogi Himawari dari anime XXX Holic. Kenapa? karena menurut author dia cute dan punya sisi gothic bersamaan.

Buat para fans Hunter X Hunter, XXX Holic, dan Ouran High School Host, mohon maaf banget kalau merasa ada karakter yang imagenya dihancurkan disini. hontou ni gomeeenn ll

Well, enjoy the reading~.. :D 

* * *

"_Hey, Gon?_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?"_

"_Untuk saat ini, aku mau beristirahat diatas sini selagi aku mengumpulkan informasi. Informasi yang kuperlukan sebelum aku pergi ke York Shin City untuk mencari ayahku."_

"_Oh. Kalau aku sebaiknya melakukan apa ya?"_

"_Kau disini saja, Killua. Nanti kita pergi ke York Shin City bersama-sama!"_

"_Yeah. Aku akan ikut denganmu tapi itu bukan maksudku. Kau cukup mengagumkan bagiku, Gon. Aku sendiri tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin dikerjakan. Aku tidak sepertimu yang punya rencana yang harus dilakukan. Meskipun ada banyak hal yang tidak ingin aku kerjakan, aku paling benci tinggal sendiri dirumah atau meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Yah, bisa dibilang aku ini iri padamu, Gon."_

"_Killua."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Aku merasa senang saat bersamamu."_

"…_. Bu-buat apa itu tadi…?"_

"_Pulau Paus adalah lokasi bagi para nelayan untuk singgah selagi melakukan perburuan panjang. Disini tidak terlalu banyak rumah penduduk. Disini ada juga satu anak seumurku tapi dia perempuan. Jadi, kamulah teman pertama yang seumuran denganku!"_

"_Situasiku pun tidak beda. Terus menerus dirumah seharian dan menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar membunuh. Kau adalah teman pertamaku, Gon."_

"_Apa kamu merasa senang saat kita bersama-sama?"_

"_Yaa.. gitu deh.."_

"_Kalau begitu, kita terus sama-sama saja! Kita bisa berkeliling dunia bersama-sama!"_

"_Ah, jangan bicara hal yang memalukan ah..!"_

"_Hehehee.. "_

"_Aku akan mencari ayahku. Killua juga akan menemukan hal yang ingin Killua lakukan. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!"_

Mata Killua berbinar saat mendengarkan kata-kata Gon malam itu.

_Killua tersenyum. "Baiklah. Boleh juga rencanamu. Baiklah! Akan kubantu mencari ayahmu sampai aku menemukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan!"_

"_Emh!"_

'_Gon,,'_

'_Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu dan aku masih tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan,'_

Killua menyedot minumannya sampai habis sembari memandang ke sekelilingnya. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia duduk di alun-alun York Shin memandangi orang-orang yang hilir mudik sembari menyantap makan siang. Ia duduk sendiri dan sudah menghabiskan dua bungkus kentang goreng, empat potong ayam goreng, satu sandwich, empat gunduk nasi, dua hamburger dan satu minuman cola jumbo.

"Sepi sekalii,," gumamnya. "Aaahh~.. Perutku sudah kenyang~! Sekarang ngapain, ya?" gumamnya lagi sembari meregangkan otot- otot tangan dan punggung.

Killua memandang langit sekarang. Begitu cerah dan indah warna birunya. Matahari ada diatasnya saat itu dengan burung – burung yang terbang kesana kemari. Ia tersenyum saat melihat burung-burung itu. Burung-burung itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Gon, teman kecilnya yang kini sudah mendapatkan cita-citanya yaitu bertemu dengan sang ayah yang merupakan seorang Hunter Professional. Gon dan ayahnya kini melakukan perjalanan ke seluruh dunia untuk menjadi Hunter arkeolog. Killua sendiri akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi karena instingnya yang menuntun demikian. Kini sudah hampir setahun berlalu semenjak ia pisah dari Gon dengan tekad akan menemukan mimpinya sendiri.

Sudah hampir setahun Killua berada di York Shin. Dengan lisensi hunternya ia mendapatkan banyak kemudahan untuk hidup disana. Sudah berkali-kali juga ia berganti pekerjaan, dari mulai bodyguard seperti Kurapika, detektif di kepolisian, bertarung di arena besar, menjadi sipir di penjara, pemain unggul di _casino_ dan sebagai mata-mata. Sayangnya dari sekian banyak pekerjaan, tidak ada satupun yang bertahan selama lebih dari 3 minggu. Ketika Killua merasa bosan dengan satu pekerjaan, maka ia akan melakukan pekerjaan yang lain –yang ternyata membosankan juga bagi dirinya-.

"Hhhh~.." Killua menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari alun-alun itu lalu berjalan sambil berfikir tentang kemana ia harus pergi dan mau melakukan apa. Kepalanya tertunduk dan menjadi tak terlihat karena topi yang ia pakai. Walaupun wajahnya tidak terlihat, Killua yang sedang berjalan mampu mencuri berbagai pandangan para perempuan yang melewatinya saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Killua yang hari itu memakai atasan _sleeveless_ berwarna biru, celana panjang coklat dan topi putih-hijau benar-benar menjadi sosok _cool_ dan misterius bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Di tambah dengan cara berjalannya : punggung tegak, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana, kepala tertunduk menghadap tanah dan langkahnya yang santai tapi 'tegas', membuatnya terlihat sangat tangguh dan kuat. Ia tahu ada beberapa perempuan yang membicarakannya dari tadi tapi ia menghiraukan mereka semua. Ia sadar kalau ia sempurna secara fisik. Dia _cool_, tinggi dengan tubuh atletis yang dibalut kulit putih pucat dan matanya yang tajam berwarna biru akan membuat siapapun 'mati' melihatnya.

Killua terus berjalan. Sudah sekitar dua kilometer dia berjalan di trotoar. Masih di alun-alun, ia belum mendapat tujuan untuk pergi kemana. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, berat karena masih bernostalgia mengingat bagaimana ia menghabiskan beberapa tahun sebelumnya dengan cara yang tidak membosankan bersama Gon. Ia tersenyum saat beberapa kenangan bodoh bersama sahabatnya itu muncul dalam benaknya.

Kakinya terus berjalan diantara kerumunan banyak orang. Benak Killua masih penuh dengan masa lalunya yang riang bersama Gon. Ia berfantasi, bagaimana jadinya kalau Gon masih ada disini bersamanya? Akankah mereka melakukan hal yang lebih gila daripada sebelumnya? Tidak usah Gon. Apakah ia akan menemukan orang yang sama seperti Gon?

Killua tertawa sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia akan menemukan Gon kedua. Satu Gon saja dapat membuatnya nekat melarikan diri dari rumah, hampir mati karena berusaha menangkap Genei Ryodan, masuk ke dunia game dan menghadapi berbagai petualangan gila. Bagaimana jika ada Gon kedua? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Dan sebodoh apa Gon kedua tersebut? Killua tidak bisa berhenti tertawa membayangkan hancurnya Gon kedua jika ia bisa menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya..

BRUUKK!

Fantasi Killua terhenti. Ia sadar ada yang menabrak tubuhnya dan pergi ke arah berlawanan. Dengan cepat, Killua memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia mencoba mencari siapa yang baru saja menyerang dirinya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan siapapun yang mencurigakan ataupun orang yang memiliki aura mengancam. Semua orang yang berjalan melalui dirinya, didepan ataupun dibelakang bersikap wajar –berjalan dengan tenang, bergurau dengan teman-temannya, berjalan sambil menelepon atau makan es krim- dan tidak ada yang bersikap aneh. Kecuali satu orang. Ada satu orang dibelakangnya yang menarik perhatian. Ia berlari dengan cepat sambil menenteng keranjang putih digenggamannya. Killua dapat merasakan aura orang tersebut. Ia tahu orang yang berlari tersebut berkeringat dingin. Ia juga tahu kalau orang itu akan berbelok ke kanan sebentar lagi.

Killua memperhatikan orang itu dari jauh. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa. Aura orang tersebut memang kuat untuk dapat menarik perhatiannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa penasaran pada pemilik aura tersebut.

"Yaah, setidaknya aku tidak punya kerjaan. Dia juga kan harus minta maaf," gumam Killua.

Killu berbalik arah dan kembali menelusuri jalan yang baru saja ia lewati. Ia terus berjalan dengan santai mengikuti langkah kaki si pemilik aura yang kuat tersebut.

"Terima kasih Hiju-chan. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Sama-sama, kek. Tolong simpan catatan yang tadi aku kasih, ya? Jangan lupa, Gonho belum bisa makan sembarangan, harus dimasak terlebih dulu."

"Iya, baiklah. Oh, masalah biaya…"

"Eh,, tidak usah, kek. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah tugasku melakukan ini semua."

"Tapiii… Rozu akan marah jika kau kembali nanti.."

"Kakek tidak perlu memikirkan dia. Dia pasti mengerti. Aku harus pergi sekarang, ini sudah jam makan malam anjing-anjing. Kakek baik-baik, ya?"

"Iya. Terima kasih banyak, Hiju-chan. Hati-hati, ya?"

"Permisi, selamat malam," Hiju membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi rumah kakek tadi. Ia berjalan sembari bersenandung riang dan mengayun-ayunkan keranjang yang ada digenggamannya. Langkahnya sangat ringan, seperti melayang.

"Hari ini aku berhasil lagi! Senangnyaaa!" gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Rozu, ya? Hhh~.. dasar kolot. Padahal dia yang mengajariku agar tidak pelit tapi malah dia sekarang yang pelit. Aku harus bagaimana, ya?"

Perempuan bernama Hiju itu melangkahkan kakinya sambil berfikir. Suasana sekelilingnya sepi sekali, mengingat hari itu sudah pukul 7 malam dan kakek tadi tinggal di daerah jalan-jalan kecil yang jarang lampu. Hiju terus berfikir dengan tatapan terus ke arah tanah. Tanpa sadar, didepan Hiju ada segeromolan pemabuk berat yang menghalangi jalan.

"Hei, cewek? Mau kemana malam-malam begini? Kok sendirian? Mau ditemani tidak?"

Hiju mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa lewat.

"Kalau tidak mau, bagaimana jika kau yang menemani kami?" salah satu dari gerombolan pemabuk itu menghampiri Hiju sambil membawa pisau.

Hiju agak tegang tapi ia masih bersikap tenang.

"Wahh,, lihat. Kulit tangannya saja mulus sekali. Kalian penasaran dengan yang ada didalam tidak?"

Seluruh gerombolan itu tertawa kencang dan Hiju masih mencoba untuk tenang.

Tiba-tiba…

"Sekali lagi bicara, akan kurobek tenggorokan temanmu ini." tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat laki-laki entah darimana. Semua pemabuk yang ada disitu mendadak berhenti tertawa dan melihat sekeliling, mencari sumber suara itu.

"Si…siapa itu?!" teriak salah satu dari pemabuk itu.

"Slendiv...," salah satu dari teman pemabuk itu bersuara merintih.

Saat semua pemabuk yang ada didepan Hiju menengok ke arah suara rintihan, mereka melihat salah satu teman mereka yang ada dibelakang berdiri ketakutan dengan zona amat gelap dibelakangnya. Perlahan ia maju beberapa langkah. Saat si perintih itu tidak lagi di tempat gelap, Hiju dan para pemabuk yang lain melihat ada laki-laki tinggi yang berdiri dibelakang si perintih. Tangan laki-laki itu keriput dengan kuku-kuku panjang nan runcing berada disisi leher si perintih. Semuanya bisa melihat ada sedikit darah yang mengalir didekat ujung kukunya.

Hiju dan teman-teman dari si perintih tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu dengan jelas. Wajahnya ditutupi bayangan lidah topi berwarna hijau-putih yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan perempuan itu atau temanmu ini akan aku bunuh," cowok dibelakang si perintih mengancam lagi. Perlahan, laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Hiju dan teman-teman si perintih. Para pemabuk yang ada disana semakin bergidik saat mereka melihat wajah dibalik lidah topi pemuda itu. Kulit pucat dengan mata tajam yang begitu mengerikan. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada ekspresi main-main pada pemuda itu saat ia mengatakan akan membunuh sanderanya.

"Ba…baiklah, kami akan melepaskan perempuan ini. Kami akan pergi. Tolong jangan sakiti kami..," ujar pemabuk yang tadi menggoda Hiju dengan gemetaran.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pemabuk yang menjadi sanderanya. "Pergi sana," ujar pemuda itu.

Seketika para pemabuk itu langsung melarikan diri dengan terbirit-birit meninggalkan Hiju. Hiju sendiri memperhatikan para pemabuk itu dengan tatapan datar. Saat ia memalingkan pandangan ke tempat si perintih yang disandera tadi, ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Lho? Kemana orang tadi?"

Orang yang menolongnya barusan lenyap entah kemana. Suasana sunyi dan gelapnya tempat itu mendadak membuatnya berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Hiju merinding. "Apa jangan-jangan dia hantu, ya? Sebaiknya aku lewat jalan lain saja."

Hiju segera berbalik untuk mencari jalan lain. Namun saat dia baru saja berbalik, ia menabrak seseorang. Karena kaget, ia berteriak. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Woi..woi… sakit tahu..," ujar Killua sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Eh?" Hiju mendongak ke atas untuk melihat sang pemilik suara. Begitu Hiju mendongak ke atas, ia melihat rupa Killua dengan tampang arogan khas Killua. "Ahh~.. Manusia rupanyaa~…" Hiju tersenyum lega.

Killua agak emosi saat mendengarnya. "Lho? Memangnya kamu pikir aku apa, hah?!"

"Salah kamu sendiri! Kenapa muncul dibelakang orang tiba-tiba! Itu kan bikin kaget! Aku kira kau hantu!" balas Hiju.

Killua terkejut melihat _feedback_ dari Hiju yang justru malah memarahinya. "Kau ini! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Kalau aku tidak menolongmu, kau mungkin sudah diapa-apakan oleh orang-orang tadi!"

"Eh? Jadi yang tadi menyandera teman mereka itu kamu?"

"I-yaaaaa~…" jawab Killua dengan nada menyindir.

"Ohh.."

"Cuma 'oh'? itu saja kah? Kamu itu…"

"Terima kasih…"

"Eh?" Killua mendadak terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan 'terima kasih' dari Hiju. Ia juga melihat bagaimana manisnya senyum perempuan dihadapannya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ya sudah menolongku," ujar Hiju sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa sadar, wajah Killua kini memerah karena melihat senyum dari gadis itu. Ia juga berubah gugup. "I..iya, sama-sama…"

Mendadak Killua ingat tujuannya. "Ah, iya! Kau juga harus meminta maaf padaku! Kau menabrakku tadi siang!"

"Menabrakmu? Kapan?" balas Hiju polos.

"Tadi siang. Di trotoar dekat Toko Perhiasan Mizuku! Masa kau tidak ingat? Keterlaluan sekali."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat sama sekali."

Killua jadi kesal. "Ah, ya sudahlah. Susah juga. Emhh?" perhatian Killua teralih pada keranjang yang ada ditangan Hiju.

"Cloud Pet House? Kau bekerja di Pet Shop?" tanya Killua.

"Ah, iya. Pet Shop sekaligus klinik hewan. Oh iya, namaku Marsh Hiju." Hiju mengulurkan tangannya.

Killua agak malu saat melihat uluran tangan dari perempuan dihadapannya. Dengan lambat, Killua menjabat tangan Hiju.

"A… Aku Killua."

"Aku minta maaf kalau tadi siang aku benar-benar menabrakmu. Tadi siang aku sedang terburu-buru karena ada anjing yang harus aku selamatkan. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena kau tadi menolongku. Maafkan aku karena tadi aku sudah membentakmu, ya?"

"A..ah.. oke.. sama-sama.." Killua mendadak gugup, ia tidak berani melihat ke arah hiju yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, ya? Aku sudah terlambat untuk memberi makan anjing-anjing di pet shop. Sampai nanti, Killua. Aku permisi, ya?" Hiju membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Killua di tempat itu.

Killua sendiri hanya terdiam dan memandangi perempuan yang baru saja berlari dari hadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak stabil dan matanya seolah tidak bisa terlepas dari sosok Hiju. Setelah beberapa detik perempuan itu menghilang dari matanya, Killua menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Ahhhh! Aku kenapa sihh?!"

_Honestly, at first I didn't know, though it was an accidental encounter_

_Till now, I've learned more about sorrow than happiness_

_Though I was full of tears, I will bring you only laughter_

_I must have finally found my other half_

_My heart is racing like this_

_Found you my love, The person I've been searching for_

_I want to share a heated embrace with you_

_Stay still and close your eyes_

_So I can kiss you on the lips_

_I love you, it's you who I love_

_Found you_

_The one person I'll keep by my side_

_Though I had kept my heart closed, I'll give my heart to you_

_I must have finally found my other half_

_My heart is racing like this_

**JYJ – Found You**


	2. Ch 2 : Invitation

Review Section~

Jawaban buat Neko - chan :

Ada, kok.. Tinggal di upload aja.. Cuma berhubung tugas kuliah lagi numpuk jadi uploadnya nyicil.. hehehe.. thank you yaa.. :D

Jawaban buat 4fireking :

Sure, I'll check One Piece area.. I love Zorro! He's cool and awesome! ;)

* * *

_The person who embraced all the painful wounds on my closed heart  
I want to love you more and more, for eternity_

_Found you my love, The person I've been searching for  
I want to share a heated embrace with you  
Stay still and close your eyes  
So I can kiss you on the lips_

Stay still and close your eyes  
_So I can kiss you on the lips_

_I love you, it's you who I love_

_Found you_  
_The one person I'll keep by my side_

_Thank you_  
_For coming to my side_

* * *

Senja itu Killua menikmati waktu-waktunya dengan melakukan 'peregangan tubuh' ringan. Setelah menjadi salah satu tim juri pada ujian hunter selama sebulan, ia merasa seluruh tubuh-tubuhnya kaku karena sibuk mengurusi para peserta. Sore itu adalah saat yang tepat bagi dirinya untuk melenturkan kembali otot-otot yang tegang kemarin di sebuah apartemen miliknya yang berada di dekat jantung Kota York Shin.

KRIING KRIING

"Halo?" Killua mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Kill, sudah lama, ya?"_

"Eh? Milluki? Tumben. Ada apa?"

"_Aku meneleponmu karena ada hal yang harus kusampaikan. Pertama soal Mike. Dia sakit. Kurasa dia butuh penanganan khusus. Tadinya kita sudah berniat untuk membunuhnya tapi kau tahu kan bagaimana sulitnya mencari anjing baru yang seperti Mike? Gotoh memberi saran untuk mencari dokter hewan dari luar sana. Kau kenal seseorang?"_

"Hmmm… Aku tidak yakin aku kenal seseorang seperti itu. Lalu, apa lagi?"

"_Ibu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau sudah beberapa tahun tidak pulang ke rumah. Ibu juga ingin bicara serius, kurasa soal masa depanmu."_

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak tertarik untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga?!" Killua mendadak jengkel.

"_Hei, jangan marah padaku. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa ibu bersikeras kalau penerus itu haruslah kau. Menurutku, bukan itu yang ibu maksud."_

"Jadi apa?"

"_Aku juga tidak tahu. Datanglah saja ke rumah. Ayah juga tidak akan mengikatmu disini. Anggap saja kau kembali hanya untuk Mike. Dia merindukanmu, Kill."_

"Hhhh~… akan aku pikir-pikir lagi. Ya sudah, sampai nanti."

Sambungan diputuskan.

* * *

"Oh, Tuan Killua. Selamat datang, anda mau bermain?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Kurasa aku mau ke bar. Apa Kuro ada disana?"

"Ya, Tuan. Dia ada disana. Mau saya temani anda kesana?"

"Tidak perlu, Gen. Terima kasih."

Killua dengan tegapnya melangkah melewati kerumunan kelompok- kelompok ningrat di Tropical J senja itu. Hari itu ia datang bukan untuk bermain judi, tapi untuk menemui teman lama –Kuro. Kuro adalah _partner_ kerja yang ia temui saat bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_. Karena mereka berdua merasa pekerjaan itu merepotkan, mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari pekerjaan lain.

Tropical J adalah kasino langganan tempat Killua sering menghabiskan waktunya. Kasino yang satu ini merupakan salah satu kasino terbesar didunia dan para pendatangnya bukanlah sekedar penjudi amatiran saja. Semua yang datang adalah para _god of gamblers _ yang memang terkenal lihai, kaya dan cerdik di dunia judi. Sayangnya dari semua _god of gamblers_ yang ada, hanya setengah saja yang masih dapat berfikir waras. Setengah yang tidak adalah para _gamblers_ yang merasa dirinya terhebat dalam perjudian sehingga tak jarang mereka mempertaruhkan uang yang sangat banyak. Kebodohan yang membangkrutkan mereka secara perlahan itu akan menaikkan derajat kekayaan _gambler_ lain secara perlahan juga. Killua sendiri memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Ia memanfaatkan kemampuannya yang lihai dalam judi dan 'kebodohan' orang-orang disana yang terlalu serakah. Killua tidak pernah kalah sekali pun dan hal ini membuatnya menjadi salah satu _God_ di Tropical J.

"Hei, Kuro," sapa Killua pada salah satu bartender yang sedang merokok.

"Oh, Killua~! Bagaimana kabarmu?" balas si bartender.

"Baik-baik saja. Hahahaha." Killua duduk di kursi bar.

"Kudengar katanya kemarin kau menjadi salah satu juri Ujian Hunter. Benarkah?" Kuro memulai pembicaraan sambil membuatkan minuman untuk Killua.

"Ah, benar. Kau tahu juga?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang disini tahu itu. Apa yang kau ujikan? Bagaimana dengan para pesertanya?"

"Ujianku sebenarnya mudah. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk menangkap beberapa penjahat yang sengaja kami lepaskan disebuah pulau. Tugas mereka adalah menangkap semua penjahat tersebut dalam waktu empat hari. Pesertanya sih biasa saja."

"Ah, aku sempat tidak menyangka kau menjadi juri pada acara seperti itu. Awalnya aku pikir kau akan mengujikan bagaimana melakukan judi. Nyatanya bukan. Kukira kau tidak tertarik pada hal-hal seperti itu."

"Memang tidak. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku masih tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang cocok denganku. Jadi kupikir mengambil tawaran sebagai seorang juri akan memberiku inspirasi sekaligus menghabiskan waktu." Killua menenggak minumannya yang diberikan Kuro –Mariyuana.

"Hmm, begitu yaa.."

"Hhh~.. iya. Oh iya. Kuro, kau tahu tidak siapa dokter hewan yang hebat disini?"

"Mmmm… aku kurang tahu sih kalau hal seperti itu. Tapi sekitar dua minggu kemarin, ada seorang dokter klinik yang menyembuhkan anjing dan kucing dirumah pacarku. Pacarku itu bilang kalau sebelumnya dia sudah mencari berbagai informasi mengenai penyakit yang menjangkiti hewan peliharaannya dari berbagai situs internet. Dari informasi yang ada, penyakit itu termasuk penyakit serius bagi kucing dan anjing. Dokter hewan pun biasanya menolak pasien dengan penyakit itu. Alasan yang mereka pakai yaitu sama, karena hewan yang terjangkit penyakit itu pasti akan mati cepat atau lambat. Jadi percuma saja untuk melakukan pengobatan medis. Lalu akhirnya dia mendapat informasi dari temannya mengenai dokter yang mungkin dapat membantu masalahnya itu. Setelahnya tentu saja pacarku itu meminta tolong bantuan dokter yang dimaksud. Hebatnya, dokter itu mampu menyembuhkan penyakit anjing-anjing dan kucing pacarku dalam waktu hampir dua minggu. Bayarannya pun termasuk murah. Dia hanya meminta bayaran untuk obat-obatnya saja. "

"Hmm, siapa dokter itu. Kau tahu nama dan tempatnya bekerja?"

Kuro merogoh dompet yang ada disaku celananya. Setelah mengambil sesuatu yang berbentuk kartu, ia menyerahkan kartu tersebut kepada Killua. Saat Killua menerimanya, ia terlihat terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"Dasar. Bodoh sekali aku karena melupakannnya," gumam Killu. "Terima kasih, Kuro," ujar Killu pada sohib barunya.

* * *

Esok siang di suatu tempat…

KRINGG KRINGG

"Ya, halo?"

"_Benarkah ini Cloud Pet Shop?"_

"Ya, betul. Ada keperluan apa?"

"_Begini, kurasa aku butuh seorang ahli yang dapat menyembuhkan anjingku. Dia sakit. Kebetulan aku adalah teman dari Hiju yang bekerja disini. Jadi bisakah kau memberikan telepon ini padanya?"_

"Tidak bisa! Hiju sedang keluar karena ada panggilan dari klien. Kau tidak bisa menemuinya atau mengunjunginya."

"_Yah kakek.. padahal tadinya aku hendak menawarkan harga yang tinggi. Sayang sekali, ya. Ya sudah.."_

"Eeehhh,, tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu dengan harga yang tinggi?! Berapa yang kau tawarkan?!"

Killua tersenyum. "_Banyak. Tiket pesawat dan kereta, tempat penginapan, bayaran yang juga tidak sedikit langsung begitu ia sampai ditempatku dan jaminan hidup."_

"Tempat penginapan dan tiket pesawat?! Maksudnya…"

"Yap. Anjingku tidak ada disini. Kakek tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Tolong sampaikan padanya untuk bersiap-siap pergi malam ini. Tiket pesawat dan lainnya akan dikirimkan sore ini ke pet shop. Untuk penginapannya, pelayanku sendiri yang akan menyambutnya."

"Ba…baiklah. Akan kusampaikan padanya begitu ia tiba."

"Oke, terima kasih."

Telepon ditutup oleh Killua dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menekan beberapa nomor diponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"_Selamat malam, dengan kediaman pelayan Keluarga Zaoldyeck disini."_ sapa seseorang diseberang sana.

"Gotoh? Ini aku Killua. Katakan pada yang lain kalau aku akan pulang dan membawa dokter untuk Mike. Hanya saja mungkin dokter itu sampai terlebih dulu daripada aku. Tolong katakan pada Zeburo untuk membawanya masuk hingga ke tempatmu dengan selamat. Bisa kau sampaikan?"

"_Baik, tuan Killua. Informasi ini akan saya sampaikan pada nyonya dan para pelayan yang lain untuk menyambutnya. Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan, tuan?"_

"Itu saja dulu. Tolong ya, Gotoh."

* * *

Malam harinya di Pet Shop..

"Huh, kakek itu! Kenapa mendadak begini sih?! Padahal kan aku ingin istirahat!" keluh Hiju seraya memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Hiju…" panggil seseorang dari luar pintu. Ada si kakek, Rozu berdiri disana.

Hiju menoleh. "Eh iya, ada apa?"

Kakek itu masuk ke kamar Hiju dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop. "Ini tiket pesawat dan kereta yang akan membawamu kesana. Temanmu tadi bilang kalau pelayannya yang akan menyambutmu. Di dalam situ ada peta dan no telepon seseorang yang disertakan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kau tersesat."

"Oke. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak pernah punya teman diluar York Shin. Lagipula jika ia tinggal diluar York Shin, kenapa harus ke pet shop ini? Apa tidak ada pet shop ditempat tinggalnya itu?"

"Mana kutahu. Tapi jika ia sampai memanggilmu, berarti hubungan kalian begitu spesial kan? Apa mungkin temanmu itu…"

Hiju mendadak ingat seseorang. "Tidak tahu juga. Rasanya aneh kalau dia sampai memelihara binatang." Hiju menatap amplop tersebut dengan ekspresi sendu.

Kakek di depannya hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Berhati-hatilah, Hiju. Kau sudah berada di jalan yang benar. Aku tidak akan terima jika kau kembali pada mereka," ujar kakek itu sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Hiju sendirian.

Amplop yang kini telah ada ditangan Hiju mendadak membuatnya senang sekaligus ragu. Tanpa terasa bibirnya tersungging panjang dan wajahnya memerah. Dalam keadaannya saat ini, ia hanya mengingat satu nama. Nama itu sudah terlalu lama bersarang dihatinya bersama dengan semua kenangan. Amplop itu kini membuat nama dan kenangan yang telah terkubur kembali muncul ke permukaan : meracuni otak dan memenuhi ruang hatinya.

'_Feitan, apa itu kau?'_ tanya Hiju dalam hati.

* * *

Malam itu hujan turun sangat deras. Hiju berangkat ke bandara menggunakan taksi yang ia pesan satu jam sebelumnya. Malam itu merupakan malam pertama bagi Hiju untuk meninggalkan York Shin setelah beberapa tahun ia tinggal disana. York Shin adalah kota yang dapat membuatnya pulih dan berhasil bangkit dari masa lalu.

Ia mencintai York Shin, kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Ia mencintai segalanya : kemacetannya, keramaiannya, kehidupannya, keterlibatan kota itu dengan dunia mafia, keteraturan sistem negaranya dan orang-orangnya yang menurut ia sangat profesional dalam segala hal. Hujan di York Shin malam itu adalah saat-saat yang paling sejuk dan menenangkan baginya. Bersama hujan, ia mengingat momen-momen yang sudah lama sekali terjadi. Momen-momen yang membuatnya ia sadar bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri seseorang adalah suatu jalan yang harus ditempuh untuk mencapai kesempurnaan hidup. Hiju merasa dirinya memang ada dalam hidup yang sempurna saat ini.

Mengingat semua momen yang terjadi selama hidupnya telah membuat Hiju terlena hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju, bandara. Ia akan ikut penerbangan dalam waktu sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian. Berdasarkan perkiraannya, ia akan sampai di bandara tujuan pada esok siang. Setelah itu ia harus pergi menuju stasiun terdekat untuk sampai ditempat tujuan.

Entah mengapa malam itu ia begitu senang dan tidak percaya. Sebuah amplop seperti membawa kebahagiaan untuknya. Namun, amplop itu juga memberikan pertanyaan baginya mengenai apa dan kenapa. Seperti tidak mungkin, nama yang ada dihatinya akan memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu. _'Orang itu dapat menemuiku sendiri kalau ia mau,'_ pikirnya. Disisi lain, ia berharap orang yang ada dipikirannya telah berubah dan memutuskan untuk mengubah hidupnya sama seperti yang telah Hiju lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Lusa siang ia telah tiba ditempat tujuan. Didepannya berdiri sebuah gerbang raksasa yang kokoh dan beraura gelap. Disekelilingnya berdiri puluhan orang yang menatap takjub dan kagum akan ukuran gerbang tersebut –sama seperti dirinya. Mata Hiju dan orang-orang yang berdiri disekitarnya tidak mampu lepas dari gerbang tersebut. Sementara itu, pemandu bis yang ia tumpangi terus saja menerangkan apa dan siapa yang ada dibalik gerbang tersebut. Begitu mendengarkan penjelasan dari pemandu, sedikit demi sedikit aura orang-orang disekitar Hiju mulai berubah. Mereka yang tadinya semua kagum dan takjub menjadi sedikit takut setelah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemandu. Hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Hiju. Jika orang lain menjadi semakin takut setelah mendengarkan pemandu, ia justru semakin heran.

'_Mengapa dia membawaku kemari? Feitan, apa yang hendak kau lakukan?'_ Hiju semakin bingung. Di tengah kebingungannya, ia melihat ada pos penjaga di arah kanan, persis di pinggir gerbang raksasa tersebut. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus kesana dan menanyakan 'keberadaannya'. Dengan beberapa langkah, ia sampai di pos tersebut. Hiju melihat ada seorang bapak-bapak lanjut usia yang sedang duduk dengan tenang disana sambil membaca koran.

"Permisi, pak? Maaf saya mengganggu sebentar."

Bapak di pos penjaga itu menurunkan korannya dan memasang matanya pada Hiju. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Saya butuh bantuan. Apa alamat yang ada dipeta ini adalah benar disini?" Hiju menunjukkan peta yang digenggamnya kepada bapak tersebut.

Bapak setengah baya itu meraih peta yang disodorkan kepadanya. Begitu ia melihat peta tersebut, ia ingat akan tugas yang pernah diberikan oleh majikannya dua hari yang lalu. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Ehmm,, aku tidak yakin. Seseorang menelepon bosku dan mengatakan kalau anjingnya sakit. Dia juga memberikan amplop yang berisi peta, tiket pesawat dan kereta serta nomor telepon yang bisa saya hubungi kalau saya tersesat."

"Boleh liat amplopnya?"

Hiju menyerahkan amplop yang ia terima dengan ragu-ragu. Bapak setengah baya itu segera membongkar dan memeriksa isinya. "Apa kau seorang dokter hewan?"

Hiju agak terkejut karena bapak itu mengetahui profesinya. "I…iyaa… kok anda tahu?"

Bapak itu segera berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum kepada Hiju. "Kami sudah menunggumu."

"E…eh? Kami? Maksudmu Feitan?"

Bapak itu tersenyum lagi. "Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Zeburo. Saya adalah penjaga gerbang ini, gerbang keluarga Zaoldyeck. Alamat yang anda tunjukkan pada saya tidak salah. Itu adalah alamat disini. Kami juga sudah menunggu kedatangan anda disini."

"Zaoldyeck? Pemandu tadi bilang Zaoldyeck adalah nama keluarga pembunuh bayaran profesional kan?"

"Iya, benar. Gerbang ini adalah gerbang utama menuju kediaman Zaoldyeck."

"Tu..tunggu dulu, pak. Kurasa saya yang salah. Orang yang membuat saya hadir disini mengatakan pada bos saya bahwa ia adalah teman saya. Seumur hidup saya tidak pernah punya teman ataupun kenalan dari keluarga Zaoldyeck. Apa disekitar sini ada yang namanya Feitan?"

Bapak itu tersenyum. "Namamu Marsh Hiju, kan?"

Hiju terkejut lagi. "Lho? Kok bapak tahu lagi?!"

"Nona Hiju adalah dokter hewan dari York Shin, kan? Saya yakin disini ada sedikit kesalahpahaman. Yang jelas, sebenarnya saya mendapat tugas dari tuan muda untuk menyambut anda dan membawa anda ke kediaman pelayan didalam gerbang. Mari saya antarkan anda?"

Hiju masih bingung dengan semuanya. Akan tetapi, berhubung bapak yang baru saja ia kenal itu nampak seperti orang ramah dan jujur, ia mengikutinya. Bapak itu berhenti didepan gerbang kokoh yang dinamakan Gerbang Penguji. Tiba-tiba bapak itu berusaha dengan keras mendorong gerbang tersebut.

Hiju hanya terdiam heran melihatnya.

Bapak itu terus berusaha dengan keras mendorong gerbangnya. Dalam waktu enam detik, gerbang itu berhasil dibuka sedikit demi sedikit. Melihat keringat yang menetes di tubuh bapak itu dan usaha keras yang dilakukannya, Hiju yakin kalau gerbang yang baru saja terbuka itu sangat berat luar biasa. Hiju benar-benar dibuat kagum saat itu.

"Nona, ayo masuk ke dalam. Pintunya tidak dapat dibuka lama-lama.." Zeburo bicara pada Hiju yang masih terpaku melihat semuanya.

"Ah, iya~.." Hiju segera masuk kedalam melalui celah antara tubuh Zeburo dengan pintu. Celah yang dibuka dari pintu kiri ke pintu kanan kira-kira hanya sepanjang 60 cm.

Setelah Hiju masuk, ia kembali dibuat kagum dengan hamparan luas hutan yang terbentang didepan matanya. Hutan itu begitu gelap pada siang hari menandakan lebatnya pepohonan yang berdiri. Hiju terpaku melihat semuanya sampai- sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa gerbang telah tertutup dan tidak mendengar suaranya yang gaduh saat pintu kanan dan kiri saling berbenturan.

Zeburo menghampiri Hiju yang masih _speechless_. "Mari, nona? Mike pasti akan sangat senang jika ia melihat nona datang untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Eh,, I,,,iya.."

Zeburo dan Hiju berjalan bersama. Diperjalanan Hiju lebih banyak terdiam karena masih banyak kebingungan dan kekaguman yang berkumpul didalam dirinya. Ia labih banyak menunduk dengan tatapan kosong ke tanah. Bahkan karena terlalu terkejut dan kagum, ia melewatkan beberapa awal perbincangan yang dilontarkan Zeburo kepada dirinya.

"Hehehehe.. Nona pasti masih sangat _shock_, ya?"

Perhatian Hiju teralih dan ia 'kembali ke dunia nyata'. Ia tersenyum. "I…iyaa.."

"Semuanya juga begitu. Gerbang yang tadi dinamakan Gerbang Penguji. Hutan ini, yang berada didalamnya merupakan kawasan pribadi keluarga Zaoldyeck. Mereka tinggal di puncak gunung yang ada didepan kita. Nona akan saya bawa ke kediaman para pelayan. Mike, anjing pribadi keluarga Zaoldyeck sudah menunggu disekitar situ."

"Hmm,, oke."

Suasana hening kembali.

"Oh ya, masalah gerbang tadi. Mengapa tidak ada kuncinya?" tanya Hiju dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Gerbang itu adalah Gerbang Penguji. Gerbang itu dimaksudkan untuk menyeleksi siapa saja yang pantas dan yang tidak pantas untuk memasuki wilayah kediaman Zaoldyeck. Semua anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck dan para pelayan yang bekerja disini dapat membukanya. Saya sebagai petugas keamanan juga harus dapat membukanya karena itu adalah syarat utama mereka mau mempekerjakan saya walau hanya sebagai tukang bersih-bersih."

"Tukang bersih-bersih?"

Zeburo mengangguk. "Apa nona tadi melihat ada gerbang kecil didekat pos tempat saya membaca koran?"

Hiju mengingat-ingat. "Ah. Yang ada disisi gerbang itu, bukan?"

Zeburo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Benar. Itu adalah gerbang yang memang sengaja disiapkan oleh keluarga Zaoldyeck dan ada kuncinya. Profesi keluarga Zaoldyeck secara turun temurun adalah sebagai pembunuh bayaran profesional. Tidak heran jika mereka memiliki banyak sekali musuh. Gerbang kecil itu disiapkan untuk para musuh keluarga Zaoldyeck yang memang setiap hari datang kemari. Mereka umumnya mengira bahwa gerbang yang digunakan memiliki kunci. Padahal tidak. Gerbang yang sengaja dibuat dan mempunyai kunci bukanlah gerbang yang digunakan melainkan hanya jebakan saja. Gerbang yang barusan saya buka adalah gerbang sebenarnya yang digunakan."

"Begitu, ya. Benar-benar berbeda sekali dengan kehidupan orang biasa."

"Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali tuan muda membawa temannya kemari. Hanya saja, mereka semua waktu itu laki-laki. Tuan muda berumur 12 tahun saat itu. Setelah beberapa tahun, kini tuan muda membawa teman lagi. Senang rasanya melihat tuan muda memiliki banyak teman dari luar sana."

Hiju sedikit terenyuh mendengarnya. Akan tetapi, kebingungan yang terus berputar dikepalanya tetap tidak bisa menghilang. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa ada dikediaman Zaoldyeck jika ia benar-benar tidak mengenal satu pun anggota keluarga disana.

Setelah jalan selama hampir satu jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman para pelayan keluarga Zaoldyeck. Begitu Hiju dan Zeburo sampai, beberapa pelayan telah berdiri didepan mansion untuk menyambut.

"Gotoh-san, ini Nona Hiju, tamu tuan muda sekaligus dokter yang akan merawat Mike," ujar Zeburo pada Gotoh.

Gotoh dan keempat pelayan lainnya segera membungkukkan tubuh mereka untuk menghormati Hiju. "Selamat datang di kediaman kami, nona Hiju. Anggap saja mansion ini sebagai rumah anda sendiri selama anda tinggal disini. Segala keperluan yang menjadi kebutuhan nona akan kami penuhi. Mohon untuk tidak sungkan untuk meminta apapun dari kami," ujar Gotoh dengan senyum 'khas'nya.

Hiju makin gugup karena sambutan yang baru saja ia terima. "Eh, iyaa.. terima kasih banyak."

"Zeburo-san, tugasmu telah selesai. Selanjutnya, tugas kami untuk menyambut tamu tuan muda disini. Kau boleh melanjutkan tugasmu sekarang," ujar Gotoh pada Zeburo.

"Ya, baiklah. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat bekerja, nona Hiju," ujar Zeburo sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ahh,, terima kasih Zeburo-san."

"Sama-sama. Senang rasanya bisa melayani tamu dari tuan muda." Zeburo mengambil langkah menuju pos jaganya. Hiju memperhatikan Zeburo dari tempatnya berdiri. Entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa takut ditinggal Zeburo.

"Nona Hiju?" tiba-tiba Gotoh menyebut namanya.

"Eh, iya?"

"Anda pasti lelah karena perjalanan yang jauh. Mari saya antarkan anda menuju kamar yang telah kami persiapkan khusus untuk anda?"

"Hmm,, boleh tidak kalau aku lihat anjingnya terlebih dulu? Disambut dengan begitu baik disini membuatku merasa sangat canggung. Kurasa aku harus melakukan tugasku terlebih dulu, boleh kan?" Hiju bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Ekspresi Gotoh terlihat melunak. "Baiklah, akan saya temani anda untuk menemui Mike. Biar mereka yang membawa properti anda ke kamar."

Dari mansion itu, mereka berjalan ke arah tenggara sekitar sepuluh kilometer ke dalam hutan. Setelah sekitar 15 menit mereka berjalan, mereka sampai ditempat Mike berada.

"Ini dia nona Hiju : anjing kesayangan keluarga Zaoldyeck yang butuh penanganan medis dari anda. Namanya Mike," ujar Gotoh.

Hiju hanya terdiam begitu ia melihat Mike yang terbaring lemas tak berdaya di tanah dan dikurung dalam sebuah bangunan dengan dinding bebatuan. Disitu hanya ada tiga lampu besar di dinding kandang bagian atas yang menerangi seluruh bangunan itu. Akan tetapi, tiga lampu yang tersedia tidak mampu menerangi seluruh bagian kandang Mike. Luas dan tingginya kandang Mike membuat beberapa bagian dari bangunan tersebut tidak mendapatkan cahaya yang cukup. Karena pencahayaan yang kurang, Hiju khawatir ia tidak akan bisa melihat Mike pada malam hari. Tentu saja hal ini juga dapat mempengaruhi pekerjaannya. Karena saat itu siang hari, Hiju dapat melihat jelas bagaimana rupa dan ukuran Mike yang menakjubkan. Ia juga dapat memastikan kalau ia hanya dapat melakukan pekerjaannya pada siang hari saja.

"Besar sekali..Mike?" Hiju masih terpana. "Apa yang menjadi masalahnya?"

"Sejujurnya saya tidak begitu yakin untuk menceritakan gejalanya, tetapi saya mengira Mike mengalami masalah pada pencernaannya."

"Hmmm,, begitu ya. Aku hendak memeriksanya dulu. Dia gigit tidak?"

Gotoh tersenyum. "Ada saya disini, nona. Nona tidak perlu khawatir."

"Oke."

Dengan pelan Hiju menapakkan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit mendekat Mike. Dalam benak Hiju, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Anjing yang satu ini memang terlihat tidak berdaya tapi dia beraura monster.

Mike hanya bisa mengerang ketika Hiju membelai perutnya. Awalnya Hiju ragu dapat membuat Mike menjadi lebih tenang melalui belaian. Akan tetapi, keraguan itu dipatahkan saat ia melihat Mike yang semakin tenang karena dibelai.

Semakin lama semakin pudar rasa takut Hiju terhadap Mike. Monster dimatanya pada beberapa detik yang lalu kini telah berubah menjadi seekor anjing manis yang biasa ia temui. Hiju mulai mengeluarkan semua perlengkapannya untuk memeriksa tubuh Mike. Setelah beberapa menit, berlalu, Hiju membereskan perlengkapannya lagi.

"Bagaimana, nona?" tanya Gotoh.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami usus buntu. Permasalahannya sekarang, aku masih belum mendapatkan ide untuk metode operasi yang tepat. Maksudku, selama ini aku hanya melakukan operasi medis pada anjing peliharaan biasa, belum pernah pada yang sebesar ini. Akan tetapi, anjing tetaplah anjing. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan metode yang tepat malam ini sehingga operasi dapat dijalankan secepat mungkin," ujar Hiju dengan optimis.

Gotoh tersenyum. "Baiklah, anda pasti sangat kelelahan. Istirahat akan sangat membantu anda. Oh ya, mulai nanti malam dan seterusnya saya akan membawakan makan malam dan sarapa untuk anda ke kamar. Untuk hal-hal lain, mohon jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu saya mengenai kebutuhan anda selama disini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Hiju tersenyum ramah.

* * *

Dua jam kemudian, Killua sampai dirumah. Tidak ada yang tampak berbeda baginya. Setelah mendapat laporan dari Gotoh mengenai keadaan 'tamu normal'nya sore tadi, Killua berkunjung ke kastil dimana seluruh anggota keluarganya berkumpul.

Killua masih terus berjalan mengarungi lorong-lorong di kastil itu saat ia melihat Illumi bersandar ke tembok sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Malam, kakak," sapa Killua pada Illumi, kakak pertamanya itu.

"Hai, Killu. Sudah lama sekali, ya?" Illumi berjalan mendekati adiknya. "Ku dengar ada temanmu yang lain lagi ya disini?"

"Ah," jawab Killua dengan dingin.

"Jika Mike tidak sakit, mungkin ia sudah membunuh temanmu itu. Ayah dan ibu bersyukur sekali. Mereka senang kau mendapatkan orang terbaik yang mampu menyembuhkan Mike. Itu tandanya Mike akan sembuh, bukan? Jika ia sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, maka giliranku untuk membereskannya," Illumi bicara dengan datar.

"Kakak, kalau kau sampai menyentuhnya sedikitpun, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk bertarung melawanmu," aura kegelapan Killua menyeruak. Mata tajamnya memandangi Illumi dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Wah, wah Killu. Gertakanmu sudah semakin bagus, ya? Kau seharusnya jangan sampai seemosi itu. Aku hanya bercanda. Orang normal seperti dia tidak akan sangat berarti jika aku bunuh. Kau seharusnya lebih khawatir pada ibu. Setidaknya, antara kau dan perempuan itu tidak ada hubungan selain teman, bukan? Ibu pasti akan lebih nekad jika perempuan itu spesial dimatamu. Ingat Killu, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga pembunuh, tidak peduli seberapa besar kau menyangkalnya. Kau adalah bagian dari kita. Jika kau mengambil orang biasa untuk masuk menjadi anggota keluarga kita, ibu tidak akan diam." Illumi memperhatikan gerak - gerik adiknya sepanjang ia mengingatkan pada Killu akan salah satu peraturan keluarga Zaoldyeck. Killu hanya diam.

_I know and I believe in love at first sight.  
When I open my eyes in the morning I can feel  
the kiss that left me in last night's dream.  
That feeling is still there and I smile all day thinking about you._

"Aku mengerti peraturan itu, kakak."

"Hmm, syukurlah. Ngomong-ngomong, Kalluto tadi bicara denganku mengenai temanmu itu. Ia memperhatikan saat temanmu memeriksa Mike. Kata Kalluto dia cantik. Jangan sampai tertarik padanya, ya?"

Illumi berhenti bicara dan meninggalkan adiknya yang masih terdiam menunduk.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00. Hiju masih terjaga memikirkan metode operasi yang tepat untuk Mike. Di meja -pada kamar besar untuknya sekarang- Hiju masih terus berfikir, baik mengenai Mike maupun orang yang telah membawanya kemari. Ia benar-benar tidak berhenti memikirkan siapa orangnya.

Malam semakin larut, ia masih berada di meja. Detik-detik suara jam yang ada didekatnya tetap membuat ia terjaga. Tiba-tiba saat itu,,

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hadir di dekatnya dan itu berada di luar jendela. Hiju mencoba memastikannya dengan melangkah ke arah jendela dan melihat ke sekeliling di luar.

'_Tidak ada apa-apa,'_ pikirnya.

Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membuka jendela tersebut dan berjalan ke balkon. Ia melihat ke sekeliling lagi. Berhubung ia ada di lantai tiga, Hiju juga memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun dibawah sana.

"Woi,woi.."

Suara itu mengagetkan Hiju. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

Di belakangnya, berdiri Killua dengan posisi santai menyadarkan dirinya ke tembok. Dia tersenyum cool. "Hai, sudah lama, ya?" sapanya pada Hiju.

_I am going to believe that it's you  
Will you come to me  
I want to be just a little closer to your embrace  
Oh I love you my love  
I'm always going to be this way_

Hiju menatap Killua dengan seksama dari posisinya berdiri.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyangka ya kalau aku sekaya ini? Hahaha…"

"..Kau siapa?" pertanyaan datar Hiju mendiamkan Killua. Ia agak kesal karena tidak diingat.

"Woi! AKu ini Killua! Beberapa minggu yang lalu kita pernah bertemu di York Shin! Aku menolongmu dari para pemabuk disebuah jalan kecil! Masa kau lupa?!" Killua bicara sembari mendatangi Hiju.

Hiju nampak datar dan berfikir. "Hmmm… benarkah? Aku tidak ingat. Kenapa aku ditolong dari pemabuk?"

Killua makin kesal. "Kau ini..! Hari itu kau membantu seorang kakek-kakek dengan peliharaannya! Lalu saat kau pulang hari sudah malam! Karena kau berjalan sendirian dan entah sedang memikirkan apa, kau akhirnya sampai disebuah jalan yang sepi dan gelap dimana ada segerombolan pemabuk sedang bersarang disana! Kau yang tertangkap perha….," Killua berhenti bicara saat ia melihat perempuan dihadapannya tersenyum malu-malu lalu tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak sambil menutup mulutnya. Killua hanya terdiam heran memandangi gadis itu.

"Apanya yang lucu, hah?!" Killua merasa tersinggung. Ia yakin Hiju menertawainya.

Hiju masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menenangkan diri dan bicara. "Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk memotong pembicaraanmu. Tapi apa kau sadar kalau kau benar-benar lucu?" Hiju bertanya pada Killua.

Killua jadi malu mendengarnya. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, ia bicara dengan nada yang lebih kencang. "Ma..maksudmu apa?!"

Hiju tersenyum manis. _Eye smile_nya mampu 'membunuh' Killua saat itu. Killua menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingat apapun mengenai pertemuan di York Shin seperti yang telah kau ceritakan barusan. Tapi melihatmu menceritakannya ulang : nada bicaramu dan gerakan tubuhmu saat menceritakannya. Kau tahu? Aku menyukainya. "

Hiju tersenyum dengan _eye smile_nya lagi. Kali ini Killua _blushing_ dibuatnya.

Hiju melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau sangat lucu. Itu alasannya kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Tapi bagaimanapun, maaf karena aku benar-benar lupa soal pertemuanku denganmu. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, memang itulah kelemahanku. Maaf ya, Killua?"

Killua hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri sambil melihat ke arah lain. Ia terdiam malu dan tidak sanggup melihat ke arah Hiju. Ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat itu selain rasa malu. Malu yang ia rasakan membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Anehnya, rasa malu itu tidak mampu membuatnya marah atau membenci Hiju yang masih tersenyum manis menatapnya. Ingin rasanya ia menyangkal perasaan itu. Akan tetapi, disisi lain ia tidak mau menyangkalnya.

"Sial!" karena tidak kuat dengan perasaannya, Killu melompat dari balkon itu dan berlari dengan cepat menjauhi Hiju. Meninggalkan Hiju yang bingung dengan tingkah Killua.

_Then and now those words still make my heart race,you love me.  
I wait but am afraid that this feeling of emptiness might just be my own selfishness.  
Even if I'm afraid of lonliness, I genuinely want you._

**Super Junior – So I**


	3. Ch 3 : Give It To Me

Holaaa~.. Ini dia chapter tiga dari kelanjutan fic-ini yang makin menjadi sinetron daripada sekedar fic.. =_=

Untuk yang udah review, thank you ya karena udah ngasi motivasi buat terus upload cerita ini.. Sejujurnya saya masih bingung soal rate cerita ini karena sebenarnya di fic ini ada adegan XXX nya.. *terdakwanya bukan Killua kok.. ada yang bisa kasih ide? ._.v

**WARNING : Chapter ini kepanjangan.. :V**

**Cr : 2PM - Give It To Me & DBSK - Hug**

**..**

**..**

ENJOYY..

* * *

Esok paginya -setelah sarapan pagi-, Gotoh mengantar Hiju untuk berkunjung ke kandang Mike. Di tengah jalan, mereka dihalangi oleh Killua yang berdiri menyandar ke pohon sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

Killua menengok ke samping –arah dimana Gotoh dan Hiju berada-.

"Gotoh, bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua? Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya ke kandang Mike." pinta Killua dengan tegas.

"Baik, tuan muda." Gotoh membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Hiju terhenyak saat mendengar Gotoh memanggil Killua 'tuan muda'. "Tu…tuan muda?!"

"Saya permisi dulu, nona Hiju. Tuan muda Killua akan mengantar anda ke kandang Mike. Selamat bekerja." Gotoh membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi.

Kini tinggal Hiju dan Killua. Didepan Hiju, Killua masih dengan ekspresi malu-malu kesal. Ia juga tidak mau melihat ke arah Hiju. Sementara Hiju yang masih terkejut (karena dia berdiri dihadapan tuan muda) mendadak merasa canggung. Suasana begitu sunyi, tidak ada satu pun yang bicara. Saat Killua mencoba menatap ke arah Hiju, ia mendapati Hiju tersenyum manis kepadanya. Killua _blushing_.

"Ayo, aku antar kau," ujar Killua seraya membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Killua-san?"

Killua menoleh ke arah Hiju dengan ragu-ragu. Ia melihat Hiju yang nampak menyesal dan canggung saat itu dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Killua terheran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkanmu."

"Eh?!" wajah Killua jadi memerah seluruhnya.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena aku tidak bisa mengingat hari dimana kau dan aku bertemu di York Shin. Daya ingatku mengenai seseorang memang lemah. Tak jarang aku dimusuhi banyak orang karena ini. Mereka berfikir aku orang yang tidak pernah menghargai orang lain. Aku percaya kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya karena kau yang bilang begitu. Aku yakin aku yang salah karena aku lupa mengingatmu. Jujur, aku sangat senang sekarang karena kau mau menemaniku. Itu artinya kau masih mau berbicara atau melihatku," ujar Hiju dengan _eye smile_nya.

Killua menatap Hiju dengan wajah merah padam. Entah mengapa ia jadi merasa takut berhadapan dengan Hiju. _'Ada apa ini? kenapa aku jadi segugup ini?'_ tanya Killua dalam hati.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja pertemuan kita di balkon semalam adalah pertemuan kita yang pertama."

"Emh! Baiklah!" Hiju tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. Mendadak Hiju ingat sesuatu. "Oh iya? Apakah Killua-san yang memintaku kemari untuk mengobati Mike?"

Killua masih tidak mau memandang Hiju. "Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, begitu." Hiju melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Killua. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Hiju yang lebih pendek dari Killua mendongak ke atas untuk memperhatikan wajah Killua. Killua jadi merasa aneh.

"Kau kenapa sih?! Dasar aneh! Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kandang Mike! Kasihan dia sudah menunggu!"

* * *

Begitu sampai di kandang, Hiju segera melakukan operasi pada Mike. Mike cukup penurut saat itu. Dengan adanya bantuan dari Killua yang terus berada disampingnya, Hiju sukses melaksanakan operasi pada Mike selama hampir dua setengah jam beserta prosedur penjahitan luka.

"Operasinya sudah beres. Sekarang tinggal menunggu reaksinya ke depan. Mungkin aku akan disini selama beberapa hari untuk memantau keadaannya. Sekarang dia masih lemah karena pengaruh operasi. Untuk makanan, sebaiknya berikan ia makanan yang mudah dicerna."

"Syukurlah~..," ujar Killua sambil tersenyum _cool_.

Hiju tersenyum memandangi Killua.

Killua sadar dirinya diperhatikan. "Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Kau manis sekali saat tersenyum," ujar Hiju.

Killua jadi diam. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hentikan, ah!"

"Eh? Killua-san tidak suka dipuji, ya?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan akhiran-san! Bukan begitu, aku… malu…," Killua masih tidak berani melihat ke arah Hiju.

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu aku lancang bicara seperti ini, tapi bagiku, Killua tidak tampak seperti pembunuh."

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah tidak membunuh lagi sejak lama! Aku sudah berhenti!"

"Tapi Killua-san berbeda."

"Apa?"

"Semalam saat aku melihat Killua-san, yang aku lihat bukanlah seorang anggota keluarga pembunuh atau pun mantan pembunuh. Aku hanya melihat orang biasa, orang yang sepertinya tidak ditakdirkan menjadi pembunuh dan tidak akan pernah membunuh. Kalau boleh jujur, awalnya aku takut saat menginjak tanah keluarga Zaoldyeck ini. Bagaimana pun juga, aku ada di kediaman pembunuh bayaran profesional. Secara garis besar, aku takut akan mengecewakan disini. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu semalam, aku merasa aku akan baik-baik saja." Hiju bicara sambil menunduk.

Killua terdiam memandangi Hiju. Ada sedikit perasaan tersentuh dihatinya. Saat itu, Hiju mengingatkannya akan sosok Gon. Gon lah orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa Killua bukan seorang pembunuh. Kali ini, ia mendengarkan hal yang sama lagi dari mulut orang yang berbeda setelah beberapa bulan ia berpisah dari Gon. Entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat dalam diri Killua saat itu. Perasaan itu selalu mengalir setiap kali ada yang mengatakan kalau ia bukanlah pembunuh. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Hangat yang ia rasakan begitu spesial. Sama spesialnya dengan pemberian dari Gon, tapi lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

Malamnya, Hiju tidak bisa tidur lagi. Sudah sekitar dua jam ia terus membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang agar bisa tidur tapi hasilnya nihil. Dengan asumsi ia belum merasa lelah, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di dekat kediaman pelayan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Hiju menemukan pohon tua yang mungkin sudah berusia lebih dari seratus tahun. Melihat akar-akarnya yang kokoh, Hiju tertarik untuk berdiam diri sebentar disana. Dari tempat ia duduk ia dapat melihat bagian bawah mansion kediaman pelayan. Ditempat itu juga Hiju dapat memandangi langit yang nyatanya begitu luas. Banyak sekali bintang bertebaran yang ia lihat saat itu. Tak henti-hentinya Hiju mengucapkan kata kagum pada indahnya pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Sedang apa?" suara itu tiba-tiba mengejutkan Hiju. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri maupun kanan dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Diatas sini." Suara itu muncul lagi. Kali ini Hiju pelan-pelan mendongakkan kepalanya. Saat ia melihat ke atas, "Killua-san?"

Killua yang sedang duduk diranting pohon melompat turun dan mendekati Hiju. "Kan sudah kubilang : jangan panggil aku dengan akhiran-san!" Killua nampak kesal.

"Ha..habis, kau kan tuan muda disini. Tidak enak rasanya jika tidak memanggilmu dengan akhiran-san," ujar Hiju.

"Hhhh~.. umurmu berapa?"

"Delapan Juli nanti aku akan berumur sembilan belas tahun,"

Mata Killua terbelalak. "Sembilan belas tahun?!"

"Kenapa?" Hiju memandang dengan tatapan agak tersinggung.

"Aku juga. Aku juga akan berumur sembilan belas tahun, pada tanggal tujuh Juli."

"Hee? Jadi selisih umur kita cuma sehari?!"

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Tiga detik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama. Setelahnya, Killua mengambil duduk disamping Hiju.

"Hebat juga kau. Umur sembilan belas tahun sudah menjadi dokter hewan!"

"Ah? Sebenarnya Rozu yang mengajariku menjadi dokter hewan. Jika yang kau maksud adalah dokter hewan yang memiliki sejarah pendidikan, kau salah. Aku tidak pernah sekolah kedokteran atau apapun. Rozu yang mengajarkanku semuanya."

"Rozu?"

"Iya. Dia membawaku sejak kecil ke York Shin. Masa kecilku kurang baik. Saat dia menemukanku pada umur sembilan tahun, dia membawaku ke York Shin. Dia mengajariku segalanya mengenai ilmu medis untuk para hewan. Walaupun terkesan kasar, jahat dan acuh, sebenarnya aku tahu kalau dia orang yang baik. Dia bahkan sudah aku anggap sebagai kakekku sendiri. Jika tidak ada dia, entah bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya."

Melihat Hiju yang bercerita panjang lebar, Killua jadi tertarik untuk berbagi ceritanya juga.

"Sama. Masa kecilku juga bisa dibilang tidak normal. Aku lahir dari keluarga ini. Masa kecilku dihabiskan dengan latihan membunuh. Pada umur dua belas tahun aku merasa jenuh sekali. Saat itu aku mendengar mengenai Ujian Hunter. Banyak sumber yang mengatakan kalau ujian itu sulit. Bagiku itu sangat menarik! Karena itu aku putuskan untuk mengikuti Ujian Hunter agar rasa jenuhku itu hilang. Aku bersyukur sekali karena aku mengikutinya. Di ujian itu aku bertemu dengan Gon, dia teman baikku yang agak bodoh dan tidak pernah berfikir panjang mengenai apapun. Gon adalah sahabat pertamaku. Dia mampu membuatku melihat dunia secara normal. Kita sudah melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama. Aku jadi belajar banyak hal mengenai dunia ini darinya dan…." Killua berhenti bicara saat ia menangkap Hiju sedang asyik mendengarkan ceritanya. Mata dan senyum dari gadis disampingnya sanggup membuat Killua lupa apa kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Ke..kenapa?" Killua bertanya gugup dibarengi dengan kemerahan pada mukanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja saat Killua tadi bercerita mengenai teman yang bernama Gon, mata Killua terlihat sangat bercahaya. Bagus sekali. Sepertinya Gon adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Killua, ya?"

"Iya. Dia adalah temanku yang sangat berarti. Dia sangat-sangat baik pada semuanya. Kau tahu? Dia bahkan rela menjadi sandera Genei Ryodan demi melindungi teman kami yang lain."

"Ge.. Genei Ryodan? Kapan?"

"Iya, Genei Ryodan. Kelompok perampok dan pembunuh yang terkenal itu. Itu sudah berlalu sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau berhadapan dengan mereka?"

"Panjang ceritanya." Killua memperhatikan raut wajah Hiju yang kelihatan tegang dan penasaran. "Kau kenapa?"

"Apa kau bertemu Feitan saat itu?"

Killua mengerutkan alisnya. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tahu Feitan?"

Mendengar itu, Hiju tampak senang sekali. "Benarkah?! Bagaimana dia saat itu?!"

"Maksudmu apa dengan 'bagaimana'? Yaaa… begitulah. Aku rasa dia bukan tipe orang yang susah mati. Ada apa sih memangnya? Kau mengenal Feitan juga?"

Hiju menenangkan dirinya. Setelah dia cukup tenang ia kembali melihat bintang yang ada dilangit lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Killua. "Tidak hanya sekedar mengenalnya. Dia itu cinta pertamaku."

Mendengar itu Killua kaget setengah mati. "APAAAA?! SI PENDEK ITU CINTA PERTAMAMU?!"

Hiju nampak kesal karena Feitan dibilang pendek. "MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU PENDEK, HAH?!"

Killua masih ingat betul bagaimana penampilan Feitan saat bertemu : pakaian ala bandit, mata sipit tajam, aura sadis, tubuh pendek, psikopat. Jika ia melihat Hiju yang ada didepannya, ia dapat menggambarkan bahwa Hiju adalah perempuan yang hidup normal, pintar, manis dan apa adanya. Killua merasa mereka tidak cocok satu sama lain. Saling mengenal pun rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Selera tipe cowokmu jelek sekali, ya?"

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN APAPUN TENTANG FEITAN, YA?!"

Hiju diam sebentar. "Walaupun begitu, dia juga telah membuatku hidup."

"Hmm?" Killua melirik ke arah Hiju tanda ia tertarik dengan kata-kata perempuan itu.

"Aku lahir di Meteor City. Kau tahu kan kota macam apa itu? Aku berumur lima tahun saat aku kehilangan ayahku. Tujuh bulan kemudian aku kehilangan ibuku. Aku anak tunggal, jadi aku sendirian begitu mereka tidak ada. Aku juga tidak punya teman. Saat itu, Feitan adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau menemaniku. Awalnya aku menganggap dia sebagai kakak yang baik. Setelah beberapa bulan aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakak, tapi lebih. Aku sangat mengaguminya! Dia pekerja keras, baik hati, ramah dan bersedia untuk menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuannya."

'_Beda sekali gambarannya dengan yang aku temui,'_ ujar Killua dalam hati. Feitan yang ada dikepalanya sungguh berbeda dengan yang diceritakan Hiju. Killua memotong cerita Hiju sebab ada yang tidak masuk akal baginya. "Woi..woi, apa kau tidak salah orang? Aku pernah berhadapan dengan Feitan dari Genei Ryodan dan dia sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang kau ceritakan barusan! Yang aku tahu dia itu sadis, menyeramkan dan seperti antisosial! Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai cowok seperti itu?!"

Hiju memandang Killua dengan tatapan yang sendu. Matanya layu dan senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya begitu minim.

"Ya. Ini sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena kau bertemu Feitan yang berbeda dengan yang aku temui sebelumnya. Feitan orang yang baik saat aku bertemu dengannya. Suatu hari, Kuroro datang. Feitan sangat mengagumi Kuroro. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari, Feitan secara resmi telah menjadi salah satu dari kaki tangan Kuroro. Kuroro adalah sosok pemimpin yang tepat baginya. Feitan bahkan mengatakan untuk pergi saat itu bersama Kuroro dan yang lain. Ia juga berharap kalau aku akan ikut dengannya. Demi dia saat itu, aku belajar nen pada saat umur enam tahun dan berhasil menguasainya menjelang tujuh tahun. Aku menguasai tipe Gugenka dan panah adalah senjataku saat itu. Umur tujuh tahun, aku menjadi anggota Genei Ryodan nomor delapan."

"Ka..Kau? Genei Ryodan?!"

Hiju mengangguk mantap. "Tapi itu tidak lama. Aku bergabung dengan Ryodan hanya sekitar dua tahun. Saat itu Ryodan belum sehebat yang sekarang. Kami masih sangat amatir saat itu dan menguasai nen seratus persen adalah fokus kami yang utama."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersama mereka lagi?"

"Aku bergabung saat aku masih sangat kecil. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa tujuan Ryodan saat itu. Aku hanya tidak mau berpisah dari Feitan, itu saja. Feitan juga bilang kalau aku dapat menemukan pembunuh mama-papa jika aku bergabung dengan Ryodan. Kenyataannya, aku memang bertemu dengan siapa yang membunuh mereka. Saat aku keluar dari Ryodan, aku telah berhasil membunuh pembunuh orang tua ku."

Killua jadi terhanyut dengan cerita dari Hiju. Hiju melanjutkan, "Entah mengapa aku menjadi merasa tidak berarti. Harusnya aku senang saat itu, tapi tidak. Akhirnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk bicara pada Kuroro kalau aku belum siap menjadi anggota Ryodan. Kuroro tentu sulit menerima hal ini. Agar bisa keluar, aku merelakan ia untuk mengambil kemampuan nen ku tanpa tersisa sama sekali."

Suasana semakin malam. Hiju melanjutkan kalimat-kalimatnya. "Waktu itu aku masih tidak mengerti betapa pentingnya nen yang kau punya. Setelah Kuroro mengambil semua nen milikku, Ryodan meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah padang pasir, tepat dipinggir York Shin. Setelah dua hari berjalan tanpa tahu tujuan, tanpa makan, tanpa minum, akhirnya aku menyerah. Kurasa waktu itu aku pingsan. Saat aku terbangun, aku melihat wajah Rozu ada diatasku dan aku terbaring di rumahnya. Rozu menolongku. Sejak saat itu aku dan Rozu tinggal bersama. Aku membantu mewujudkan cita-citanya dan alasan mengapa ia menjadi seorang Hunter, hingga saat ini." Mata Hiju terlihat berkilauan sekali malam itu walaupun raut wajahnya terlihat sedih

Killua memperhatikan Hiju dengan seksama. "Lalu, saat kau keluar, bagaimana dengan Feitan?"

Hiju melirik ke arah Killua sedikit. "Dia membiarkanku. Feitan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia ikut dengan Ryodan dan tidak bicara apapun."

"Tuh kan! Apa aku bilang?! Dia itu cowok yang jahat! Masa dia lebih memilih Ryodan daripada kau…!"

Hiju memotong kata-kata Killua. "KAU SALAH!"

Killua terdiam.

"Feitan memang tidak bicara apapun lagi setelah Kuroro berhasil menghapus nen dari tubuhku. Tapi dia yang telah menguatkanku untuk keluar dari Ryodan..

_Feitan : "Maaf, aku telah membuatmu jadi terpaksa seperti ini. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak bisa memilih antara kau atau Kuroro. Aku tidak ingin lagi tinggal di Kota Meteor dan aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang lemah seperti orang tua kita dulu. Keluarlah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku juga tidak ingin kau mati karena kau menjadi Ryodan. Suatu saat, aku akan menemuimu lagi."_

Killua berdiri. Ia mengepal kedua tangannya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Hiju tahu kalau ia sedang menahan emosi. Sayangnya, Hiju tidak mengerti mengapa Killua emosi. "Terserah apa katamu sajalah! Bagiku, Feitan tetap bukanlah sosok yang baik! Ia jelas telah salah membawamu masuk ke Ryodan dan melemparmu begitu saja! Mana tanggung jawabnya?! Jika ia ingin kuat, bukan berarti ia bergabung dengan organisasi seperti Ryodan dan meninggalkanmu sehingga kau hampir mati! Kau masih menganggapnya teman? Dimana akal sehatmu, hah?! Teman sejati itu tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

"Kau juga lupa satu hal yang penting! Teman sejati itu akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu! Kau lupa ya kalau dia lebih memilih untuk melihatku hidup tapi berada diluar Ryodan daripada mati dalam Ryodan!"

Killua makin kesal mendengar _self defense_ dari Hiju. "Ya sudahlah! Aku tidak akan peduli denganmu lagi! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak!" Killua segera pergi dari tempat itu begitu ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya tanpa sempat Hiju membalas. Hiju sendiri kembali ke mansion dengan kesal dan segera menuju ke kamarnya.

* * *

Esok harinya Hiju kembali ke kandang Mike untuk melihat keadaannya pascaoperasi. Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit disana, Hiju berjalan menuju kediaman tukang kebun dekat sungai. Kali ini ia ditemani Zeburo. Hari itu Hiju berencana untuk membantu Seaquant membuatkan makanan yang tepat untuk Mike. Saat mereka baru setengah jalan, Hiju bertemu dengan ibu dari Killua dan ada Kalluto disampingnya. Mereka berdua diam memandang Hiju.

Berbeda dengan Zeburo yang langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, Hiju terus memandangi balik dua orang anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau dokter hewan itu? Marsh Hiju?" tanya ibu Killua.

"Iya," jawab Hiju singkat.

"Hmm.. BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBENTAK ANAKKU, KILLUA SEMALAM! KAU PIKIR KAU INI SIAPA, HAH?!"

Saat itu juga, ibu dari Killua segera mengeluarkan tembakan yang berasal dari kipasnya menuju Hiju. Ketika tembakan itu hanya berjarak 1,5 cm dari wajah Hiju, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menghalangi tembakan tersebut agar tidak mengenainya. Tangan itu memukul tembakan yang baru saja dilontarkan tanpa senjata sama sekali.

"Sudah kubilang, bu. Jangan mengganggunya."

Hiju cukup terkejut saat melihat Killua berdiri didepannya, melindunginya.

"Killu, kau ini kenapa?! Orang biasa itu sudah bertindak kurang ajar! Tugas dia hanya untuk mengurus Mike! Bukannya malah duduk dan mengobrol!"

"Aku yang mengajaknya mengobrol! Aku yang membawa dia kemari dan itu berarti dia tamuku! Kalau ibu berulah lagi, aku tidak akan main-main." Mata Killua berubah tajam. Kalluto hanya terdiam melihat ekspresi kakaknya sementara Kikyo sangat kesal.

"Terserah kau saja! Ayo, Kalluto? Kita pergi dari sini!" Kikyo dan Kalluto meninggalkan Killua, Zeburo dan Hiju dengan cepat. Suasana masih tegang dan Killua belum bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Zeburo-san?"

"I…iya tuan?"

"Pergilah. Biar aku yang menemani Hiju mengurusi urusannya," ujar Killua dingin.

"Baik, tuan." Zeburo membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengundurkan diri.

"Killu?" tiba-tiba ada satu tangan yang menepuk bahu Killua.

"Eh?" Killua melirik ke belakang. Dibelakangnya, Hiju tersenyum ragu-ragu dengan satu tangannya yang ada dibahu Killu.

"Terima kasih dan.. maaf, sudah membuatmu bertengkar dengan ibumu."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku yang membawamu kemari jadi aku yang harus bertanggungjawab."

Hiju tersenyum dan Killua _blushing_ melihatnya.

"Woi, bisa tidak jangan senyum seperti itu?" Killua tidak mau memandang ke arah Hiju.

"Kenapa?"

Killua terdiam sejenak, bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. "Kau,, membuatku malu, tahu!"

Hiju hanya tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Killua. Tanpa disadari, Hiju juga _blushing_.

* * *

Malamnya, beberapa meter didepan kandang Mike, diatas sebuah bukit kecil.

"Jadi, berapa lama lagi?" tanya Killua.

"Hmm?"

"Mike. Kapan dia sembuh?"

"Ohh,, kurasa sekitar satu minggu. Dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat besar, kemungkinan sembuh dalam waktu singkat juga akan sangat besar."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah keluar dari sini?" tanya Killua sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Hiju yang duduk disampingnya, memperhatikan rambut panjang bergelombang milik gadis itu.

"Hmm? Tentu saja aku akan kembali ke York Shin. Aku akan menceritakan Mike pada Rozu. Dia pasti akan sangat penasaran pada Mike." Hiju tersenyum sembari memperhatikan Mike yang tertidur dari jauh.

"Hiju?" Killua mengucapkan namanya dengan nada yang dalam.

"Ya?"

Killua terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau menyukai saat-saat bersamaku?"

Wajah Hiju mendadak merah seketika. Ia berubah menjadi gugup dan jadi salah tingkah. "Ehh? Apa maksudmu?! I…itu kan tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Lagipula.. antara kau dan aku kan seperti klien.. dan.. aku…"

"Hahahhahahahahahahahahaha!"

Suara tertawa Killua yang kencang menghentikan dialog Hiju yang masih gugup saat itu. Didepan matanya, ia dapat melihat Killua yang tertawa puas sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau menyukaiku, ya? Wajahmu memerah tuh~! Ayo akui saja~!" goda Killua.

Hiju yang malu tanpa ragu-ragu segera menjitak kepala Killua. "Tidak ya! Aku hanya terkejut kau mengatakan hal seperti itu! Lagipula sepertinya kau yang menyukaiku! Sudah berkali-kali marah, tetap saja kau mendatangiku!"

Kali ini wajah Killua yang memerah. "Enak saja! Aku ini hanya berperilaku baik sebagai tuan rumah pada tamu! Kalau aku tidak datang, kau sudah jadi kornet tadi!"

"Terus apa masalahmu? Kau kan tidak menyukaiku!"

"I…ituu kaann…" wajah Killua makin merah.

"Nah lhoo~… merah tuh mukanya~!" wajah Hiju berubah seperti rubah.

"Diam ah!" Killua makin malu saat mengetahuinya.

Killua dan Hiju terus ribut sepanjang malam. Tanpa mereka sadari, didekat mereka Kalluto sedang memperhatikan. Ditempat lain, Gotoh dapat mendengar percakapan antara Killua dan Hiju. Gotoh tersenyum kecut setiap kali ia mendengarkan suara Killua. Ia tahu, kalau sebentar lagi Killua akan keluar dari kediaman Zaoldyeck dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi.

* * *

Sudah lewat tengah malam, Killua berjalan dengan santai didalam rumahnya. Ia tersenyum disetiap langkah yang ia pijak. Senyum itu adalah senyum yang sudah lama sekali ia tidak tunjukkan, senyum yang selalu hanya dapat ia tunjukkan setiap kali ia bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Gon. Killua bahkan tidak menyangka kalau ia akan tersenyum seperti itu lagi secepat ini.

"Killu?"

Suara itu membuyarkan senyum Killua.

"Silva menunggumu," ujar Zeno Zaoldyeck, kakek dari Killua.

Killua sempat terdiam untuk memikirkan apa alasan ayahnya untuk memanggil dirinya pada tengah malam seperti saat itu. "Baiklah, kek."

Di kamar Silva :

"Killu?"

"Ya, ayah?" sahut Killua dengan sedikit gugup.

"Katanya kau melawan ibu lagi?"

Killua menganggukkan kepalanya pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Silva pada Killu yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku… aku hanya tidak ingin Hiju terluka. Dia telah kubawa kemari jadi aku harus bertanggungjawab untuk menjaganya," jawab Killu dengan penuh ragu-ragu.

"Kau melindunginya, ya? Apa kau menyukai dia?"

Killu terkejut mendengar ayahnya bertanya seperti itu. "Ti..tidak. Aku hanya merasa bertanggungjawab atas keselamatannya. Itu saja."

Silva terdiam sejenak. "Kau yakin kau tidak menyukainya?"

Killua malu untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya menyukai Hiju. Selain itu, ia juga takut apabila ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Hiju akan terancam.

Silva hanya tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga. Kau memang menyukai gadis itu."

Killua jadi terpaku. Saat itu ia tidak mungkin untuk berbohong lagi. "Mungkin."

Silva jadi tertawa. "Hahahaha. Akhirnya kau jujur juga. Apa alasannya? Kata Kalluto dia cantik sekali dan pintar. Benarkah?" mendadak suasana di kamar Silva saat itu berubah menjadi hangat. Killua jadi tidak segan lagi untuk menjawab apa yang ayahnya tanyakan.

"Iya. Dia pintar dan,,, cantik.." tatapan Killua begitu melunak saat mengatakan kata'cantik'. Pipinya juga berubah merona.

Silva hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sedang jatuh cinta.

* * *

Hampir dua setengah minggu berlalu. Mike kini sudah dapat berlari kesana kemari seperti sediakala. Selain itu, Mike juga kini sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hiju yang selalu menemaninya pada pagi hingga sore hari. Hiju pun demikian. Ia sudah begitu menyayangi Mike sebagaimana anjing-anjing normal yang selalu ditemuinya.

Begitu pun dengan kediaman pelayan. Mereka mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran manusia biasa di mansion mereka. Gotoh kini sudah menganggap Hiju lebih dari sekedar tamu. Ia kini terbiasa menganggap Hiju sebagai salah satu keluarganya. Akan tetapi, disisi lain Gotoh selalu merasa tidak tenang setiap kali ia melihat Hiju. Ia tahu kalau suatu saat nanti Kikyo akan menangis lagi karena Killua akan pergi, yang mungkin untuk bersama Hiju selamanya.

Disisi lain, Killua semakin akrab dengan Hiju hari demi hari. Setiap hari, dari mulai pagi hingga sore hari Killua selalu menemani Hiju kemana pun ia pergi. Mulai dari mengantarnya mengurus Mike, jalan-jalan, istirahat, makan, hingga bersantai. Tanpa Hiju ketahui, sebenarnya Killua tetap menemaninya ketika ia tidur. Hiju tidak tahu jika selama ini, ketika ia sudah tertidur, Killua selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam dari atas sebuah ranting atau dahan pohon di kejauhan. Killua bahkan tidur diatas dahan pohon selama hampir dua minggu hanya untuk menjaga Hiju yang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

_I want to be your bed in your room for just a day_

_I want to make you go to sleep, comfortably, warmly in my arms_

_For you, I'd win over all your problems and all your busy errands,_

_Even the monster in your dream_

"Pagi~.."

"Mmm?" Hiju menengok ke luar jendela, lalu tersenyum bercahaya. Di tempat ia menaruh matanya, ia melihat Killua sedang duduk di pagar balkon kamar, tersenyum dengan lembut.

_My heart is like this_

_Just the fact that I can watch over you,_

_Makes me so grateful, Im so happy, even if I lack a lot_

Melihat itu Hiju segera turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka jendela. "Pagi, juga."

Hiju tersenyum. Killua _blushing_ saat melihat senyum Hiju di pagi itu. Apalagi melihat Hiju yang masih memakai dress tidur. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hmm!" Hiju mengangguk mantap.

TOK TOK.

Dari kejauhan Hiju mendengar ada suara ketukan pintu.

"Nona Hiju, selamat pagi. Kami membawakan sarapan pagi untuk anda. Kami akan menaruh sarapan ini diluar kamar. Selamat menikmatinya," ujar suara dari balik pintu kamar Hiju.

Rupanya salah satu pelayan membawakan sarapan untuk Hiju pagi itu.

"Killua sudah sarapan pagi?" tanya Hiju dengan ramah dan membuat Killua menjadi gugup.

"Eh? I,, iya sudah."

"Mau menemaniku sarapan? Aku suka makanan disini. Enak sekali!" Hiju bersorak polos.

Killua hanya tersenyum.

Dengan segera Hiju mengambil sarapannya dari balik pintu kamar lalu membawanya ke ranjang. Killua segera duduk diranjang saat itu. Hiju dan Killua duduk berdampingan dengan nampan diantara mereka.

"Ayo makan, Killu?"

"Kau saja yang makan. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasa masakanku."

"Baiklah. Eh?! Masakanmu?!" mata Hiju membulat saat mendengarnya.

Killua tersenyum. "Iya. Aku ingin kau mencobanya." Killua _blushing_.

"Baiklah," ujar Hiju sambil mendaratkan sesuap sup ke dalam mulutnya. Hiju mengunyahnya dengan penuh penghayatan untuk beberapa lama lalu menelannya. Ia terlihat terkejut saat berhasil menelannya.

Killua menanti jawaban dari Hiju dengan was-was. "Bagaimana?"

"Ini enak sekali! Wah, Killua hebat sekali! Kau sangat berbakat untuk menjadi seorang koki!" Hiju melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

Mendengar jawaban dari Hiju Killua tersenyum lega. Ia bersyukur Hiju menyukai masakannya. Tiba-tiba, Hiju mendaratkan satu sendok sup didepan wajah Killua. "Apa ini?"

"Rasanya tidak menyenangkan kalau hanya aku yang makan. Killua juga, yuk? Ayo buka mulutnya? Aaaaa~…"

Killua jadi malu saat ia tahu kalau Hiju berniat menyuapinya. "Eh?! Jangan gitu ah! Itu kan kekanak-kanakkan banget!"

Saat killua berbicara, Hiju segera memasukkan sendok berisi supnya. Killua jadi terdiam dan merona pipinya. Ia menelan masakannya sendiri.

"Mau disuapin lagi?" tanya Hiju menawarkan.

"Ah, tidak! Aku akan melihatmu saja!" Killua bicara dengan kemerahan diwajahnya.

Di lantai bawah, tepatnya didapur, semua pelayan dan koki termasuk Gotoh tersenyum senang.

"Hhh~.. tuan Killua sudah besar, ya? Lihat saja, dia bahkan rela bangun jam empat pagi untuk belajar memasak!" ujar salah satu dari koki yang ada disana.

"Iya, benar. Tuan Killu juga benar-benar pintar! Padahal hanya tiga jam, tapi dia sudah bisa membuat sarapan yang enak untuk nona itu! Aku saja butuh seharian saat mencoba membuatnya untuk pertama kali!" timpal yang lain.

"Tuan muda yang sedang jatuh cinta sangat manis, ya? Kau lihat kan beberapa kali jarinya teriris saat memotong sayuran? Aku akan sangat terharu jika ada seorang pria yang hendak melakukan itu padaku," ujar salah satu maid.

"Benar sekali! Tapi aku ragu. Masalahnya tuan muda adalah seorang anak pembunuh bayaran. Sementara itu nona Hiju adalah rakyat biasa. Apa mungkin mereka dapat bersatu? Nyonya Kikyo.. kau tahu kan bagaimana?"

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Hiju berhasil menghabiskan seluruh isi nampannya pada pagi itu.

"Hmmm! Kenyang! Enak sekali! Terima kasih ya, Killua. Masakannya benar-benar enak!" Hiju terlihat sangat senang.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok." Killua menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertunduk malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ganti baju."

"Ah, silakan saja." Killua dengan tenang menimpali.

"Hmm? Killua tidak mau pergi?" Hiju mengambil beberapa pakaian dari dalam kopernya.

"Buat apa? Tiap pagi…" Killua hampir keceplosan. Bagaimanapun, Hiju tidak boleh tahu kalau selama ini Killua selalu memperhatikannya selama 24 jam. Killua hampir saja membocorkan rahasia kalau memang hampir setiap pagi ia melihat Hiju berganti pakaian.

"Tiap pagi.. apa?" Hiju kembali bertanya.

"Bu…bukan apa-apa kok.. hahahahahahahahahaha. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu diluar. Oh iya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Apa kau mau?" tanya Killua malu-malu.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Habis dari sini kita akan mengunjungi Mike. Setelahnya, kita akan pergi ke tempat itu."

Hiju terdiam beberapa lama. "Baiklah~.." _eye smile_ Hiju muncul lagi. Killua membalasnya dengan senyum hangat.

* * *

"Hhhh~.. akhirnya tugasku selesai!"

Killua berhenti bermain yoyo. "Eh? Apanya?"

Hiju menaruh kedua tangan dipinggangnya. "Mike. Dia sudah sembuh total. Lihat anjing manis ini~.. hooo~… lucunyaaa~..," jawab Hiju dengan kepala terdongak ke atas melihat Mike yang sedang berputar-putar.

Sementara Hiju terus memuji Mike seolah dia adalah majikannya, Killua termenung dengan tatapan ke arah Hiju. Tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu lama, kini Hiju akan pergi meninggalkan kediamannya. Killua mendadak merasa hampa dan kesepian.

_I want to be your kitty for just a day_

_You feed it warm milk and softly embrace it_

_Seeing your playfulness with the cat and your cute kisses to it_

_I guess I even felt a little jealous_

"Killua?" panggil Hiju yang membuyarkan lamunan Kill.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Tadi katanya kau mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Kemana kah?" tanya Hiju senang.

Killua tersenyum sendu. Ia merasa ini benar-benar menjadi perpisahan. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide dibenaknya.

"Hiju, katamu tadi Mike sudah sembuh total. Apa maksudmu dia sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

"Iya. Dia sudah sembuh total."

Killua mengeluarkan _rotten smile_nya yang _cool_. Dia berjalan mendekati Mike. Dari bawah, Killua memberikan perintah kepada Mike dengan penuh percaya diri. "Woi, Mike!"

Si anjing menyahut, ia menatap ke wajah majikannya yang ada dibawah.

"Kau sudah sembuh total, kan? Bisa antar aku dan nona cantik ini jalan-jalan ke belakang rumah?"

Wajah Hiju memerah begitu mendengar kata-kata Killua pada Mike. Hiju merasa sangat malu.

"Hiju, ayo?" tiba-tiba Killua sudah ada disamping dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Hiju mengangguk malu-malu dan menggapai tangan kiri Killu. Dengan cepat Killu melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang Hiju sehingga tubuh mereka berdekatan satu sama lain, tanpa jarak.

"Kau siap?" tanya Killua dengan _killer smile_ dan _eyes_nya.

"I..iyaa.."

Dengan sekali hentakkan dari kaki kanannya, Killua berhasil membawa dirinya dan Hiju naik ke punggung Mike. Hiju yang masih terkejut segera diposisikan oleh Killua untuk duduk dibelakangnya.

"Ayo, Mike."

Dua kata itu membuat Mike segera berlari membawa kedua manusia dipunggungnya pergi. Seperti berkuda, Killua nampak menikmati duduk diatas Mike sambil menungganginya. Sementara itu Hiju yang agak takut dengan ketinggian dan belum terbiasa menunggangi anjing kini sibuk menyeimbangkan diri. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat dan tertunduk saking takutnya.

"Hiju?" panggil Killua di depannya.

"Ya?"

"Peluk aku."

"Eh?" Hiju agak kaget mendengarnya. "A..apa?"

PLEK

Dengan cepat Killu menaruh kedua tangan Hiju di diafragmanya. Tidak hanya itu, Killua juga menahan kedua tangan Hiju agar tetap menempel dibagian atas perutnya tersebut.

"Jangan takut, ada aku. Kalau kau jatuh, aku pasti akan menangkapmu. Untuk sekarang, begini saja tidak apa-apa, kan? Oh iya, jangan lihat kebawah, nikmati saja. Oke?" Killua melirik perempuan yang ada dibelakangnya dengan senyum terpancar.

Hiju memerah malu-malu. Dengan senyum manisnya Hiju membalas kata-kata Killua. "Oke."

Killua kembali melihat ke depan. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi untuk sampai dibelakang rumahnya. Didepannya terhampar hutan-hutan luas yang begitu menyejukkan mata. Bagi Killua saat itu, pemandangan hutan yang terhampar didepannya bukanlah apa-apa. Perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, degupan jantung yang membuat darahnya berdesir, aroma manis yang muncul dari belakang tubuhnya serta memori bagaimana ia dapat membawa Hiju sampai sejauh ini lebih terasa seribu kali lebih indah dan menyejukkan baginya.

* * *

"Sudah sampai. Kau boleh pergi, Mike," ujar Killua pada anjing besarnya. Dengan itu, Mike kembali berlari pulang.

Killua dan Hiju kini berdiri diatas benteng yang memisahkan kekuasaan keluarga Zaoldyeck dengan hutan biasa. Killua nampak menikmati desiran angin yang menyerbu kepadanya. Disisi lain, Hiju yang masih _shock_ dengan semuanya masih beradaptasi. Angin-angin yang membawa rambutnya terbang membuat aroma shampoo yang ia pakai masuk menyeruak ke dalam hidung Killu. Killu semakin merasa angin begitu segar saat itu. Ia menatap gadis manis disampingnya.

"Hiju?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Hiju menatap Killua dengan tatapan sendu miliknya, lalu mengangguk. "Iya."

Tatapan Killua melunak saat mendengar Hiju. Pelan-pelan Killua memangku Hiju dengan kedua tangannya. Killu juga memerintahkan Hiju untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Killu. Mata Killu yang sebiru lautan benar-benar indah saat ia memadangi Hiju yang terbaring ditangannya. Hiju sendiri menyukai warna biru yang mengalir dimata Killua, begitu jernih dan menenangkan.

"Kita akan terbang, jadi peganglah aku dengan erat. Kalau kau tidak sanggup melihat ke arah tanah, lihat aku saja," ujar Killua dengan tegas tapi romantis dimata Hiju.

Hiju mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya yang tersungging.

Pada hitungan ketiga, mereka terbang. Atau tepatnya melompat dari benteng istana keluarga Zaoldyeck.

Hiju yang masih belum terbiasa berusaha fokus untuk menatap Killua yang dengan santainya melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Mata yang tajam itu, walaupun hanya dari samping, sudah mampu membuat Hiju takluk tidak berdaya. Hiju yang malu tidak sanggup menatap ke arah mata itu lagi, ia memilih menatap ke arah samping, arah dimana mata Killua tertuju lurus. Sedikit demi sedikit Hiju mulai terbiasa.

Setelah sekitar tiga menit Killua berlompatan dari pohon ke pohon, mereka kini sampai ditengah hutan dan duduk disebuah pohon tua dekat air terjun. Dari dahan pohon tempat mereka berpijak, mereka bisa melihat puncak air terjun yang kira-kira berjarak sekitar dua meter dari tempat mereka berada. Mereka berada ditempat yang tenang tapi sedikit bergemuruh karena suara air.

Setelah selesai memuji indahnya alam yang diperlihatkan oleh Killua, mereka berdua terdiam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Kau suka?" tanya Killua pada gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sangat. Sangat suka! Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Terima kasih, ya," ujar Hiju pada Killua disertai senyuman mautnya.

"Hee? Untuk apa?" tanya Killua heran.

"Untuk semuanya. Killua telah menolongku dari pemabuk di York Shin, mengundangku datang kemari, mempercayaiku untuk merawat Mike, menemaniku setiap hari selama disini, mau bermain denganku, mengobrol denganku, bicara padaku, memasakkanku sesuatu, hingga mengajakku jalan-jalan seperti ini. Aku… aku sangat berterima kasih pada Killua. Tidak. Aku sangat senang bisa berjumpa dengan Killua!" Hiju mengatakan semuanya dengan ekspresi dan senyum yang tulus. Bisa dilihat dari sorot matanya, sorot mata yang selalu berhasil membuat Killua tergila-gila setiap hari.

"Ah… sama-sama. Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyembuhkan Mike. Semua yang telah aku beri rasanya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan," puji Killua sembari melirik lawan jenisnya itu.

"Tapi… Killua.. aku masih merasa bersalah," tiba-tiba tatapan Hiju berubah sedih.

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Waktu itu, aku membuat kau dan ibumu bertengkar. Jujur, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya aku melerai saat itu dan meminta maaf pada beliau, tapi dengan bodohnya aku malah terdiam."

Killua menatap Hiju. Melihat wajah menyesal makhluk disampingnya membuat Killu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Duniaku dan duniamu berbeda. Sejak dari kecil kami dibiasakan dengan hidup yang sulit. Sosok ibu rasanya jauh dari bayanganku. Aku tahu Gon punya bibi yang baik dan dia mengakuinya sebagai ibu, namanya bibi Mito. Saat aku bertemu bibi Mito, aku mendapat gambaran mengenai ibu yang sesungguhnya. Berbeda dengan ibuku! Dia cerewet dan hanya bisa mengadu dan menangis! Kalau kau berfikir aku telah menyakiti makhluk lemah lembut yang dari kecil memanjakanku, kau salah besar."

Hiju menyimak dialog Killua baik-baik.

"Yaahh.. santai saja. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena kau memang tidak bersalah," lanjut Killua.

"Killua, maaf jika aku membuat _mood_-mu memburuk lagi, tapi…. dia adalah ibumu. Apapun yang ia lakukan, kurasa itu demi kebaikanmu. Tanpanya, mungkin kau tidak akan sekuat ini bahkan mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu. Bagaimanapun, aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada keluarga Killua dan Gon! Kau masih beruntung karena masih memiliki mereka bagaimanapun mereka padamu. Selama masih ada, dengarkan mereka, jangan bertengkar. Oke?"

Killua menggigit bibirnya.

"Janji?" Hiju mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada Gon. "Janji, Killua?" tambah Hiju. Entah ada kekuatan darimana, Killua melingkarkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Hiju tanda ia mau berjanji.

Hiju tersenyum senang. Killua membalas senyum itu. Padahal didalam hatinya, Killua membuat pengecualian sendiri. Pengecualian yang melibatkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Hiju?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau jawab dengan serius? Karena aku serius menanyakan hal ini. Apakah kau senang jika bersamaku?"

_Every day, every night, only you could fill me up_

_It's alright, it's alright, now please answer my heart_

Mata Hiju tidak bisa berkedip saat mendengar kata-kata Killua barusan. Ia juga tahu kalau Killua tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ma..maksudmu?"

Killua menunduk, lalu menengok ke arah lain. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hmm,, aku senang berada didekatmu. Ya,, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi bersamamu membuat perasaanku damai dan tentram." Killua _blushing_.

Hiju terdiam sejenak mengamati Killua.

"Apa itu artinya kau menyukaiku?" Hiju balik bertanya.

DEG.

"Mmmm… i..iya mungkin. Hiju sendiri, apa Hiju menyukaiku?" Killua menatap Hiju tersambar petir pada siang hari, Hiju merasa semuanya begitu tiba-tiba hari itu. Saat telinganya mendengar pertanyaan Killua yang terakhir, Hiju juga dapat mendengar isi hatinya yang berkata 'ya'. Bukan hanya sekedar berkata, tapi berteriak.

_Even if your blood type is A like mine, even if your eyes disappear when you laugh like mine,_

_Even if your birthday is Aquarius like mine, beyond that we really have a lot of similarities_

_If you say you can't love me I won't look at you, if you say you're like me just come to me_

_Give me a feeling I've never felt before, generously give me the love you wanted_

_Be by my side when you wake up in the morning, give me a kiss above my almost half open eyes_

_Even if you don't call or text I'll just understand, I won't wait forever_

_Just appear in my dreams every night, gently unravel me with your melting smile_

_I have a lot to give you, It's all about you and me ok?_

"I..iya.." jawab Hiju beberapa lama kemudian dengan wajah merah padamnya.

"I…iya?" Killua memastikan dan agak histeris.

Hiju mengangguk dengan _eye smile_nya di wajah.

"Tapi… suka yang kumaksud ini… lebih kompleks.." Killua berusaha menjelaskan.

"Iya, aku tahu, kok." Hiju tersenyum.

Melihat bidadari tersenyum didepannya, Killua jadi meleleh dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sangat manis. Ia tersenyum, bahagia, senang dan malu secara bersamaan. Saking senangnya ia segera memeluk Hiju dengan kuat.

"Kau serius menyukaiku, kan?" Killua memastikan sekali lagi.

"Emhh!" jawab Hiju.

_I want to be your lover forever_

_When you are in my arms, I want to become stone_

_So we can stay this way forever_

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bersama-sama mulai sekarang, Hanya aku dan kau. Kau mau?"

Hiju memerah dalam pelukan Killua. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hiju merasa amat sangat bahagia. "Aku mau."

Killua melepas pelukannya. Didepannya, terduduk seorang perempuan seumuran dengannya dengan mata bulat tapi memberikan pandangan yang dalam, kulit kuning halus dan lembut seperti _butter_, rambut hitam panjang setengah punggung yang selalu dikuncir dua dengan poni oval bertengger dikeningnya, hidung tinggi dan bibir tipis berwarna peach. Killua tidak pernah bisa berhenti _blushing_ jika ia berada didekat wanita itu.

"Hiju-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Sekarang, kau resmi punyaku, ya."

Hiju jadi semakin malu.

"Satu hal lagi. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama..." Killua dengan cepat mendaratkan satu ciuman dibibir Hiju. Hiju yang tidak sempat memberikan respon lain hanya terdiam _shock_ saat ia merasakan ada bibir Killu dikedua bibirnya. Cukup lama Killu bermain bibir dengan pacar pertamanya itu. Begitu lembut dan penuh hasrat disaat yang bersamaan. Setelah beberapa menit, Killu melepaskan bibirnya, ia menatap Hiju dengan malu-malu.

"Kau… tidak marah kan?" tanya Killu.

Hiju hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Killu membalas senyuman Hiju. "Syukurlah."

* * *

Malamnya di mansion para pelayan Hiju sibuk membereskan semua propertinya. Tugasnya sebagai dokter untuk Mike resmi selesai siang itu. Besok pagi ia harus pergi ke stasiun kereta untuk mencapai bandara, lalu naik pesawat menuju York Shin.

Hiju sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk pulang. Ia memandangi tiket perjalanan yang sudah ada ditangannya. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama ia meninggalkan York Shin. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, ia merasa akan kehilangan semuanya. Hiju mencintai rumah Killua ini. Walaupun terkesan dingin saat pertama kali ia datang, kini rumah itu terasa sangat hangat baginya. Di tempat itu pula ia dan Killua menjadi lebih dekat. Setelah keluar dari rumah itu, apakah Killua masih dapat berjumpa dengannya?

Setelah berfikir banyak, Hiju membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Ia tersenyum memikirkan saat-saat manis bersama Killua selama kurang lebih dua minggu terakhir. Sepanjang malam itu, hanya ada Killua dibenaknya.

Keesokkan paginya Hiju berpamitan pada seluruh pelayan di keluarga Zaoldyeck. Hiju sempat mengutarakan niatnya untuk pamit pada keluarga Zaoldyeck secara langsung kepada Gotoh tapi Gotoh dengan tenang dan dingin menyikapi keinginan Hiju sebagai hal yang tidak perlu. Gotoh akan melaporkan kepergian Hiju pada Kikyo secara langsung.

Setelah berpamitan pada semua pelayan dan Mike, Hiju melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang penguji. Gotoh bilang Zeburo akan menunggu dirinya disana. Setelah beberapa menit Hiju berjalan, tiba-tiba Killua muncul dihadapannya. Ia melompat turun dari atas pohon dan tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, _shirtless_.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Hiju.

"Iya. Tugasku kan sudah selesai disini," jawab Hiju dengan manis.

Mendengar itu Killua terlihat murung. Air mukanya berubah sedih.

_I wonder how a day without me passes by for you_

_Im so curious to how much you really love me _

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hiju.

Killua memalingkan pandangannya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Hiju tersenyum. "Kapan kau akan kembali ke York Shin?"

"Entahlah." Killua masih terlihat murung.

Hiju agak bingung menghadapinya. Ia menyentuh bahu Killua dengan satu tangannya. Killua kembali menatap ke arah Hiju. Di depan matanya, perempuan bersinar itu memancarkan senyum _charming_ yang selalu saja dapat membuat Killua merasa nyaman.

"Aku akan menunggumu di York Shin. Ada perayaan kota tanggal 17 nanti. Kita pergi bersama-sama, ya?"

Killua terdiam memandangi Hiju. Tanpa menjawab, Killua malah memeluk Hiju dengan erat. "Tunggu aku, ya."

_I want to be your lover forever_

_When you are in my arms, I want to become stone_

_So we can stay this way forever_

Perempuan didekapannya tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu hingga gerbang penguji. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu lebih jauh sekarang."

Hiju memunculkan _eye smile_nya. "Iya, tidak apa-apa, kok. Terima kasih sekali, ya."

Setelah itu Killua mengantar Hiju untuk sampai ke gerbang penguji. Sepanjang perjalanan Killua hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Ia hanya bicara jika Hiju bertanya. Ia akan terlalu diam jika Hiju diam.

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka berjalan, mereka sampai didepan gerbang penguji. Hiju dan Killua dapat melihat Zeburo yang sudah bersiap diri menyambut mereka dan mengantar Hiju keluar.

"Sampai nanti, ya? Hubungi aku jika kau hendak main ke York Shin," ujar Hiju pada kekasih disampingnya.

"Hiju." Killua menarik tangan Hiju yang baru saja hendak melangkah menuju Zeburo.

Hiju menoleh.

Masih dengan air muka khawatir, Killu segera memeluk kekasih pertamanya itu dengan erat. Killu bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya seakan takut kehilangan Hiju saat itu juga.

_When you are in my arms, I want to become stone_

_So we can stay this way forever _

"Killu, kau kenapa?" mendadak Hiju merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Killua melepas pelukannya dan ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hiju. Killua hanya mengecup kening Hiju cukup lama dengan lembut lalu kembali menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Hati-hati, ya. Nanti akan aku hubungi kau pada tanggal 15."

Hiju tersenyum senang sekali dengan pipi yang merona. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."


End file.
